Hiding the Past
by Darkravensflight
Summary: Rogue/Gambit. What happens when Rogue's powers come back, And someone from her time away from the x-men follows her to the school? Can she tell them what she's been doing? Or will she keep them hidden away. Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own oc's.

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so i hope it turns out okay, this story takes place after X-1, X-2, X-3, The wolverine, and XO:Wolverine. Anyway I'll keep the author's note short and sweet. I'll try to post a chapter every few weeks but i don't know how often. Anywho i have this story panned out so i won't give up on it but i only have the first five chapters written haha but I'll warn you i have at least three OC's in this story one is in this chapter, also this takes place after all canon's.**

**UPDATED: I am updating some of my first chapters, a guest reviewer pointed out some flaws in my story (which I am thankful for) and I re-read them and saw those flaws and I thought I'd tweak them.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Metro north train station, one of Westchester's many train stations. So many different people come and go each and every day, on this day in particular a girl in her mid twenties with long brown hair and emerald-green eye's walked through the station. She wore a dark green sheer top with a matching cami underneath she wore black skinny jeans and black lace up combat boots, she wore black opera length gloves and a black hoodie. She every inch of skin covered and people gave her some questioning looks as to why someone would be wearing long sleeves and gloves in the middle of summer. But what they don't know is she's a mutant, someone with gifts that make them different from ordinary people her gift is to absorb people's thoughts, memories, if their a mutant their power. She goes by Rogue, no one but maybe a few, know her real name, she was one of the many mutants that took the cure when it was available and after a few months the cure started to wear off and her powers came back slowly and she started to distance herself from everyone else. But now she's going back to a place where there are people like her, a safe haven more or less: The Xavier Institute for higher learning. Rogue had been away so long that when she called she was scared they wouldn't allow her back or wouldn't remember her, but they welcomed her back with open arms That's why she's at the train station now.

Rogue looked around the station for a while before her eye's fell on someone she recognized immediately.

" Logan!" She said as she walked over to the man that was her friend and father like figure, he gave her a small smile as she hugged him he hugged her back and looked at her.

" Hey kid" he replied returning the small smile, he was a bit taller than she was he had black hair that stood up slightly and he looked like a person that you wouldn't want to mess with. He was a loner, like her, when she had first met him a few years ago but the more they talked the more they learned that they had a bit in common.

" Want me to take your bag for ya?" He asked holding his hand out to take it.

" Nah ah got it" she said with a shake of her head she began walking toward the exit with Logan. Their walk was silent, by the time they had reached Logan's truck Rogue began to wonder if she did the right thing by coming back.

" You alright?" He asked when they got into the truck and he started the engine, Rogue looked up at him and sighed while shrugging slightly.

" Just nervous" she mumbled as she looked down at her lap before looking out the window, they pulled out of the station parking lot and headed down the road toward Westchester, but what neither of them knew was someone on a motorcycle began to follow them at a good pace so neither of them would notice.

There was silence for a while, it wasn't tense just uncomfortable, finally Logan glanced at her.

" How've ya been?" He figured he'd start with an easy question to get some form of a conversation started.

" Okay, except for my powers coming back. You?" She asked with a small shrug she knew Logan had left the school before she had and she silently wondered why he had suddenly come back.

" Fine" he answered simply than he tried thinking of something that'd start a new conversation when Rogue spoke up.

" Do you think it was a good idea coming back?" She asked while looking at him, he looked at her before looking back at the road.

" Well, what're your instincts telling you?" He asked he, personally, thought it was good for her to come back but he knew that if her instincts told her otherwise than it would be best if she followed them.

" Ah dunno, ah think their saying it was a good idea but ah... Just don't know" she sighed tiredly and leaned her head against the head rest and watched the road she glanced at Logan briefly before smiling slightly.

" What?" He asked seeing her smile.

" Nothing just heard about what happened in Japan is all" she said than looked at him. " So the adamantium claws are really gone?" She was quite shocked when she had first heard about that.

" Yeah kid, they are" he said with a small and quiet sigh, remembering all that went down in Japan than he blinked and sent her a questioning look.

" How'd you know what happened there?"

Rogue blinked and tried to think of a quick cover story so she wouldn't have to tell him how she _really_ knew.

" Umm... Well a ah, little birdy told me" she said with a nervous look in her eye, she knew Logan wouldn't buy it but she hoped with all hope he would.

" Bull crap" he said glancing over at her, he saw the nervousness in her eye's and wondered what would have her all of a sudden nervous.

Rogue cursed her luck, she tried to think of another good excuse but was saved when she saw the mansion. When Logan had parked the truck she quickly grabbed her bag and jumped out and walked quickly toward the front doors with Logan behind her, she opened the front door and walked inside she looked around and noticed nothing had changed whatsoever from how she remembered it. Yet it still managed to take her breath away, she saw a few kids walk past and figured there'd be a lot of new students since what had happened at Alcatraz.

" Well, well, well, look who finally came back" Rogue instantly recognized that voice and turned her head to the right and saw a woman with stark white shoulder length hair and a kind smile walk over she wore a blue short-sleeved shirt and dark jeans and brown boots. Storm gave her a hug, careful not to touch any exposing skin, and smiled after releasing her from the hug.

" You haven't changed one bit" Rogue said smiling at her teacher, Storm gave her a small nod and gave her a soft smile and nodded.

" Neither have you Rogue" Rogue looked at Logan as he grabbed her bag from her and headed toward the stairs with it.

" I'll put this in your room" he said, leaving no room for protest. Rogue blew a white strand of hair that fell in her face away and she looked at Storm.

" Is it true? That the professor's alive?" Rogue had actually heard that through the grape-vine Storm nodded.

" Yes he is, I'm sure he'll want to see you later before the end of the day and I assume you remember your way through the mansion" Storm said as Rogue nodded " Good, I'd give you a tour but I'm late for teaching a class so I'm sorry, and I hope we can have the chance to talk later?" Storm asked as she began to walk away from her, obviously she was very late Rogue guessed and just nodded.

" Yes ma'am, Ah'll see you later than" Storm just nodded as she began to hurry down the hallway, Rogue just shook her head and began to walk up the stairs and head toward her room than she remembered neither Storm nor Logan had told her where her room would be. She let out an exasperated sigh and walked back down the stairs and toward the entertainment room and saw a few people there some she recognized and some she didn't.

Rogue walked toward the couch and saw two people sitting there and she knew both of them, one was her best friend the other was her ex-boyfriend.

Bobby, aka Iceman, his powers are to control, create, and turn his body into ice. He looked up as he heard someone stop by the couch he gasped slightly as he saw who that person was he couldn't believe his eye's he nudged his girlfriend, Kitty, she looked at him and frowned before looking at what he was staring at and she was shocked.

" Rogue?" She asked standing up and looking at her best friend she didn't know if she should hug her or what and just stood there, all three of them, in an awkward silence.

" It's... Good to see you Rogue, welcome back" Bobby said giving her a small smile Rogue looked at him and smiled.

" It's good to see ya'll too" she nodded at Kitty before nodding to Bobby and the awkward silence crept back into the room, It seemed to last for hours before Rogue decided to break it.

" How've ya'll been?" She asked looking from Bobby to Kitty.

" Fine, yourself?" Kitty asked before Bobby could open his mouth to answer her. Kitty was unsure where she and Rogue stood when it came to their friendship, she decided she'd let Rogue make the call if they were friends or not.

" Ah'm fine" Rogue said looking at the floor awkwardly she wished someone, anyone, would save her from this uncomfortable situation.

" Is there someone called Rogue in here?" A voice asked as they poked their head in the entertainment room and looked around, Rogue waved at the boy and he walked into the room and gave her a shy smile he had short bright orange hair that was spiky and he had bright gold eye's and was paler than ice, He came and stood next to Rogue and he glanced at all three of them. He cleared his throat and nudged Rogue in the ribs, she glared slightly at him before he motioned his head toward the door.

" Let's go" he mumbled and started walking toward the door with Rogue following after him, she waved slightly at them and followed the boy out of the room. They walked up the stairs and went toward the rooms, she frowned at the boy when they stood in front of her old room.

" The professor wanted to give you your old room back so" he shrugged and she nodded, it finally dawned on Rogue that she didn't know the boy's name.

" Ah'm Rogue, as you already know, and you are?" She asked holding out her gloved hand and gave the boy a gentle smile.

" I'm Danny" He smiled back and shook her hand and than he suddenly blinked before shaking his head.

" So, what's your gift?" He asked Rogue sighed and she visibly slumped her shoulders, she really didn't want to explain her powers.

" Ah... Absorb people through skin contact. Ah absorb their psyches, memories, and their powers" she said than looked at him " What about you? What's your power?"

" Me? I can affect your mood and people can tell what mood I'm in because my hair changes colors" he said while moving a bright orange strand out of his face and he smiled at her.

Rogue nodded and walked into the room and she looked around, the bed was made and there was a tv in front of the bed. She saw a desk in a corner and she looked out the window and saw the fountain, she winced at the memories and turned away from it than she looked at Danny.

" Just like ah remember it" she mumbled as she sat on the window sill he leaned against the door frame and nodded.

" Mr. Logan told me to show you your room since he forgot to tell you where it was" She nodded and smiled.

" Thanks" she mumbled he stood up straight and said.

" I'll let you unpack" he turned to leave before he stopped and turned around " Oh, and dinner's at seven" he smiled one last time at her and closed the door behind him.

Rogue moved a strand of hair out of her face as she stood up, she noticed her duffel bag at the foot of the bed she grabbed it and placed it on the bed and started putting clothes away. But she never noticed someone in the woods was watching her and was biding his time.

* * *

><p>Rogue went downstairs at seven and she ate dinner with the teachers and students, she felt like she was home with her family and it felt... Nice. Logan told her he was working on a new bike and had asked if she wanted to help and she agreed, the professor had told her how he was back and what all has happened while she was gone, Bobby and Kitty stayed strangely quiet. Rogue frowned, she remembered the two of them alway's talking Bobby would crack a joke or two Kitty would tell you the latest gossip or what clothes were in style. When everyone had gone to bed Rogue volunteered to do dishes, she had cleaned them for two and a half hours before she was on her way to go to bed she walked down the hallway and was almost at her room when she stopped mid stride and frowned. She felt someone following her and she stood completely still as the person stepped out of the shadows and smirked at her.<p>

" It's good to see you... Chére"

**Hmmm wonder who it is... Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone I got chapter two done and working on chapter 3 I'm currently sick so I won't post nothing for a while, this chapter isn't my favorite because I'm no good at fight scenes, anyway I hope y'all like it! Let me know if I misspelled anything And thanks to everyone one who reviewed, faved and followed! I appreciate it!**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTING!

Chapter 2

" It's good to see you... Chére"

Rogue's heart stopped when she heard the stranger say those words, she'd recgonize that cajun accent anywhere. She turned around and saw a pair of glowing red eye's staring right back at her, he walked up to her he was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt he wore simple black boots even though they weren't dress shoes they strangely went with the outfit. He, of course, wore a black leather duster that he seemed to never take off Rogue stiffled a smile at how attached he was to it she remembered how he always took it wherever he went. Although, she was one to talk, she had a brown leather bomber jacket that she was attached to just as much Gambit smiled at her as he came to stand in front of her she looked up and she moved some hair that fell into his face away and she returned his smile.

" How did ya find me?" She asked smiling at him he shook his head slightly and chuckled.

" Well you're very easy to find chére" he chuckled and moved a strand of her white hair and placed it behind her ear and his fingers lightly touched her face, he leaned forward and he whispered.

" It didn't take much to find you at the train staition, or when you got on the train" Rogue felt his breath gently touch her cheek and she really wished he wasn't so close, because when he was this close she couldn't hide her blushing she cleared her throat and Gambit backed up a little and smirked at her.

" Have i ever told you how much i loved it when you blush?" He asked seriously as he stared into her eye's she shook her head and stared at the ground and avoided Gambit's gaze.

" N-No, ya never did" she mumbled than she looked into his eye's and leaned forward and, lightly, she kissed him on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away to look at him he blinked slightly than plastered a lopsided smile on his face, which made Rogue giggle slightly.

" Have ah ever told ya how much i loved your goofy and lopsided grins?" She countered with a smirk and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned forward and his lips gently pressed against hers, Rogue kissed him back and hoped nobody would catch them she had no idea how she would explain this to anyone. Gambit smelled of Cajun spices and something else Rogue couldn't put her finger on but didn't care, she didn't even realize they were moving until she felt her back hit the wall. Remy tasted with his tongue and she opened her mouth with a soft low moan. They both broke the kiss and Gambit grinned at her.

" I've missed you" he mumbled leaning his forehead against hers and this time her smile widened to a full out grin.

" Ah missed you too, sugah" she breathed and frowned when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye coming toward them.

* * *

><p>Logan, for the first time since Japan, was having a peaceful nights sleep when suddenly, a unrecgonizeable scent hit his nose he woke with a start and he quickly got up and slipped on a pair of jeans and shoes and he walked out of the room at a quick pace. He followed the scent till he stopped at the corner of the hall and he smelled the air again it was mixed with a scent he <em>did<em> recognized, his eye's widened when he figured out whose scent it was: Rogue. He rounded the corner and saw two people, the first one was much taller than the second Logan guessed about 6'1 or 6'2. The second one he knew right away by the two distinctive white streaks in her hair, He growled under his breath and he heard the distinctive 'snikt!' and he ran at the intruder he intended to do some serious damage.

* * *

><p>Gambit didn't see it coming, one minute he was staring into Rogue's beautiful emerald green eye's, next minute he's on the ground with some guy with claw's on top of him trying to kill him.<p>

" Logan!" He heard Rogue scream, Gambit tried to reach the deck of cards in his pocket than he noticed the bone claws in his face he moved out of the way and rolled out of the man's reach, he grabbed his deck of cards and smirked before charging three up and throwing them at the man. The man fell back a few feet and Rogue couldn't do anything, without getting hurt, but watch them. Gambit threw a couple more cards at him and the man ducked both cards and knocked Gambit's feet out from under he quickly grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him up against a wall.

" Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Logan, Gambit assumed that was his name, asked dangerously Gambit just smirked at him Logan growled and moved the claws a little closer to his face.

" What the hell are you smirking at, bub?" He asked dangerously Rogue ran up to them and tried her hardest to separate them.

" Logan Stop! You're going to hurt him!" She pleaded and none of them noticed the hallway lights come on and the hallway was a bit more crowded with students and teachers having been woken up by all the noise. Logan glanced at Rogue and he quickly glanced away after seeing the pleading look in her eye's, why would she be trying to protect someone she didn't even know?

" Look kid, I just want to find out what our little 'friend' here was doing walking around the mansion" he said while staring into the guy's eye's. He still had that stupid smirk on his face, which was getting on Logan's nerves than he noticed a pink glow coming from the strangers fingertips and he watched as his shirt began to glow that same color.

" If I were you mon ami, I'd let go of my shirt before you get blown sky high" He warned his eye's seemed to be burning and Rogue wasn't the only one who noticed this, Logan growled but retracted his claws anyway and he let go of Gambit. Rogue walked over to Gambit and she glared at him and glared at Logan, the two of them looked at Rogue with raised eyebrows.

" What?" They asked simultaneously and the two of them glared slightly at each other while Rogue just sighed.

" What in the name of the goddess is going on here?" A voice asked out from the crowd everyone looked and noticed Storm walking toward them as well as the professor, Hank 'Beast' McCoy, Bobby, Colossus, and Kitty. All three groaned and looked away from them.

" Well?" Storm asked arms crossed and looking a little bit irritated at them they all stutter trying to come up with an answer when the professor spoke up.

" Why don't we step into my office and continue this discussion" he turned his chair around and he headed toward his office with Storm, Beast, Logan, Rogue, Kitty, Colossus, Bobby, and Gambit behind him.

" Everyone else back to bed" Storm threw over her shoulder and all the students started to head back to bed. Rogue was nervous about what the Prof. Had to say what if he kicked Gambit out? Or her for that matter? All she knew was that she, Gambit and Logan were all in hot water.

* * *

><p>When they reached the office:<p>

Kitty sat in a chair in the corner with Bobby sitting next to her, Colossus stood next to the window while Logan stood in the corner and stared at the ground as though in deep thought, Storm sat in one of the leather chairs as did Rogue and Gambit leaned against the wall casually and glanced around the room. Hank stood by the Professors desk as the Prof. studied Gambit, he eventually sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" What's your name?" The Professor asked and Gambit looked up and smirked slightly.

" Name's Gambit" He answered as he straightened up slightly and the Professor frowned slightly.

" Your REAL name?" Storm questioned her eye's narrowed in thought Gambit glanced at her than looked at the Professor.

" My real name's Remy, Remy LeBeau" He said giving an overly dramatic bow Rogue swallowed a giggle as she glanced at Remy and saw him smirking at her she rolled her eye's at him than looked at the Professor who just watched Remy.

" And what business do you have here?" He asked politely and Remy glanced at Rogue, whom shook her head slightly and the two were staring at each other as though they were arguing telepathically and neither would relent. Logan watched the two before he decided to clear his throat loudly and the two looked at him and he just shrugged.

" Chuck asked you a question Gumbo" he said nodding at the Professor Remy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously he sent an apologetic smile to Rogue before answering.

" I'm here, looking for Rogue" she blinked and looked at her lap as everyone looked at Rogue she avoided everyone's gaze and continued staring at her lap. Storm reached over and grabbed her gloved hand and gave it a light squeeze and Rogue glanced at Storm and gave her a small smile.

" Kid, how do you know this guy?" Logan asked moving toward her and coming to stand by the desk, Rogue glanced at Logan sighed than leaned back in the chair she wished she didn't have to explain to them.

" H-He's my... Partner" she mumbled everyone looked at her with confusion when Gambit spoke up.

" She's my business partner, I work for a small art gallery in New Orleans and I need her help with a new painting we got in last night" Everyone looked at him, including Rogue, they all looked at him skeptically but the Professor nodded his head and looked at Gambit.

" I believe we have a spare room if you'd like to stay here at the mansion" The Professor said and Gambit nodded.

" Sure why not"

" Storm, please show Mr. LeBeau to his room please" Storm nodded and stood up and walked to the door with Remy in tow before he passed Rogue he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

" We'll talk in the morning, Okay?" She nodded and he walked out the door. Soon, the Professor dismissed everyone and each person left the room one by one. Rogue walked toward her room with Kitty, both girls remained silent till they reached Rogue's room.

" Night Rogue"

" Night Kitty" Rogue gave her a small wave and closed the door behind her and walked toward her bed and fell onto it and fell smooth asleep.

**Sorry this chapter sucks I edited it as much as I could, and I don't remember what Wolverine's bone claws sound like when he pops them grrr bad bad memory *scolds memory*. Hope y'all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm feeling so much better and I wanted to post this real quick and someone asked a couple of question's. First, is Rogue part of the thieves guild? Maybe maybe not you'll find out in chapter eight and nine. Second, is Gambit immune to Rogue's powers or did she get control of her powers? I forgot to elaborate on how he isn't affected by her powers, when he uses his powers he is immune but when he's not she can absorb him hope it explains some things! Thanks to everyone that faved, reviewed, and followed! Now onto the story!**

**UPDATE: I re-read this chapter and I was so upset at my writing, I couldn't believe how many times I made them smirk or smile -.- I think my mind went into overdrive when writing this chap.**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 3

Rogue woke to bright sunlight coming from her window, she turned on her side and hoped everything that had happened last night had been a dream. She blinked a couple of times and saw her alarm read 8:30, she groaned and laid her head back down on the pillow she didn't want to get up but knew she had no other choice she didn't even realize she was wearing the same clothes that she wore the night before. She stood up and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and toiletries and headed toward the in-room bathroom. Once she had gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed she walked out of the bathroom and headed toward her dresser where she pulled out her wrist length motorcycle gloves, she slipped them on and quickly tied her tennis shoes and walked out of her room and down the hall and made her way toward the kitchen. Rogue stopped in front of the kitchen door when she heard a girl giggling inside, she frowned and opened the door and inwardly groaned when she saw Remy sitting on a stool next to female student who was blushing so much she could pass for a tomato, Rogue visibly rolled her eye's and walked toward the fridge.

" Morning chére" Gambit said with his usual smile that would make any girl swoon and the blush on the poor girls face deepened and Rogue almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

" Morning swamp rat" she mumbled while pulling out the milk and placing it on the counter, she heard Remy chuckle but didn't pay any attention to it she grabbed the cereal and a bowl and poured the cereal without a word. Remy was talking to the girl about his travels and what he did for a living, which everyone thought was running an art gallery, she couldn't help but wonder if he thought of that stuff on his feet or if he planned it out ahead of time. Soon the girl left and it was only them in the kitchen, Rogue avoided eye contact by staring into her almost empty bowl of cereal Remy sighed quietly and rubbed his face with his right hand while he pulled out a deck of cards with his left.

" How many decks do you have in your pocket?" She said aloud, when she had meant to say it in her head her eye's widened and Remy chuckled and smirked at her.

" Well, let me put it to you this way" he set the cards on the table and leaned forward. " I'll always have a spare in case I ever run out" Rogue put her empty bowl in the sink and when she turned around she crossed her arms over her chest. Rogue watched as he began to shuffle the cards in his hands she remembered all those times he'd do it when he was bored, stressed, or wanted to get on someone's nerves she watched as he set the cards on the island and began to play solitaire Remy glanced up and noticed Rogue staring at him.

" What's on your mind chére?" He glanced up at her and she looked away.

" Is it that obvious, that you can tell when Ah'm thinking?"

" I've alway's been able to tell when you're thinking" he smiled at her, Remy couldn't tell when she was thinking when they had first met but the more they got to know each other the easier it became for him to tell what mood she was in but now he couldn't get a read on her Rogue sighed and walked toward the island she looked Remy straight in the eye.

" What're you doing here Remy?" Remy was taken aback by her question, he quickly composed himself and his smile instantly turned into a smirk.

" There _alway's_ has to be a reason with you, doesn't there? I mean what if I just wanted to see how you were or that you made it here okay? Is that such a crime?" He asked staring right back at her both could be quite stubborn and neither would break eye contact.

" Ha, yeah like you _ever_ cared what happened to me" Rogue scoffed

" Why don't you believe me? I told you, I wanted to keep you safe and that was the only way I knew how!" He said standing up and keeping his voice low so no one could eavesdrop on them, Rogus sighed and looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of her neck.

" I _still_ don't get it! Why can't you tell me why you had to keep me safe, what was so bad that you had to push me away!" She asked angrily when the kitchen door opened and in walked Jubilee frozen on the spot and looked between the two of them.

" Am I interrupting something?" She asked slowly backing toward the door and Remy looked her way and he plastered one of his charming smiles onto his face and he looked over at her.

" Non petite, I was just leaving" he grabbed the deck of cards except one card, which he slid toward Rogue, he winked at her and walked out the back door Rogue grabbed the card which read.

" Midnight. The roof. Don't be late"

Rogue slipped the card into her back pocket and looked at Jubilee and nodded, Jubilee walked over to the table and sat down and stared at Rogue with confused and concerned eye's.

" Everything okay?" She asked watching Rogue closely, Rogue was in deep thought and she jumped when she heard Jubilee's voice and looked at her with wide eye's than shook her head slightly and laughed.

" Hmm? Oh yeah everything's fine" she walked toward the kitchen door, she turned and looked at Jubilee who went to make some pancakes or eggs and Rogue watched her before opening her mouth.

" How much of our conversation did you hear?" She asked curiously Jubilee turned from the stove to look at Rogue and shrugged.

" Just the end, why?" She asked tilting her head slightly Rogue smiled and walked out of the kitchen before she could answer and looked at her watch, 9:30. Rogue sighed and figured she'd go down to the danger room and train for a bit.

* * *

><p>Remy walked toward the basketball court and saw a few kids playing, he walked past them and sat underneath a tree and watched all the student, some were swimimg, somewhere playing baseball, and others were sitting under tree's, like himself, relaxing or drawing. The warm weather of summer almost reminded him of New Orleans, although in the south the summers were much warmer than up north but he didn't mind he sighed as a cool breeze swept through. He couldn't believe how long Rogue could hold a grudge, it was a year ago he had only done it to keep her safe but she didn't understand. Hell, he didn't even understand but he'd explain it to her later on if she showed up on the roof. He opened his eye's and stood up he stretched and popped his back and looked around. He smirked, since he'd be here a while might as well get to know his surroundings better and with that he began to walk toward the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan watched Rogue from the viewing deck above the danger room, he noticed she had gotten better at her hand to hand combat he watch her round kick a target and he heard the doors open and glanced at Storm as she entered the viewing deck.<p>

" How's she doing?" She asked watching as Rogue did a back flip to avoid an enemy with a sword Logan shrugged and a hint of a smile graced his lips.

" She's doing great, she seems to have gotten better since she's been away" Storm nodded and sat down in the chair next to his and watched Rogue continue training.

" What'd you make of Gambit?" Logan looked at Storm and he shrugged.

" I... I feel like I've met him before, oddly enough, why?" he looked back at Rogue's training just in time to see her get punched in the face but all she did was smirk and blocked her enemy's next punch and to land a right hook on his jaw, Logan looked back at Storm but she seemed lost in thought.

" I remember someone from my childhood going by the name of Gambit but that was a long time ago" She shook her head and leaned back in her chair and continued to get lost in thought. Logan glanced at Storm every once in a while and soon the training session ended and Rogue came up to the viewing room.

" How'd ah do Logan?" She asked with a bright smile on her face " Hey Storm" she waved at the weather witch.

" Hello Rogue" Storm gave her a kind smile that faded quickly as Logan spoke up.

" Ya did good Rogue" he smiled and patted Rogue on the shoulder " If ya want I'll let the Professor know and he can put you back on the X-men"

" Okay" She said, Storm looked curiously at Rogue.

" I forgot to ask, what is the name of the art gallery Gambit works at?" Rogue's smile faded and she quickly tried to think of an art gallery.

" The Art gallery of New Orleans" She smiled triumphantly she didn't even know if it was a real art gallery Storm just nodded and stood up and walked toward the door and she gave Logan and Rogue a small nod.

" I'll talk to you two later" and with that she walked out the door, Logan and Rogue looked at each other and shrugged and both exited the viewing deck.

* * *

><p>Rogue quickly looked at her watch and saw the time 1:30 she rubbed her forehead and decided to take a shower. She went back to her room and grabbed clean clothes and deposited Remy's card in her top drawer and headed toward the shower. Once she walked into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like hell but that's what the danger room was designed for, to hone a mutants powers and to push you to your limits she took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and she slipped her gloves on and laid down on her bed and she accidentally fell asleep.<p>

Rogue awoke and didn't even know she fell asleep, she looked at the clock and her eye's widened it was 11:55! She scrambled off the bed and got her legs wrapped up in her blanket and fell on the floor she grumbled a few swear words as she untangled her legs and jumped up and quickly brushed her hair and she closed her door and opened her window. Rogue looked down than looked up, she sighed and grabbed the wall and began to climb out of the window and up the wall. She carefully scaled the wall and finally made it onto the roof, she brushed the dirt off her gloves and she saw the Cajun himself sitting by the edge and she began to walk toward him.

" You wanted to talk Cajun, let's talk"

**Hope y'all liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I figured I'd post chapter four since it was done and i edited chapter three, and someone asked how old Rogue and Gambit were. Rogue is 25 and Gambit's 28-29 I hope this chapter's good it explains why she's mad at him and thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, and followed.**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 4

Gambit smirked at the voice behind him, he stood up and turned around to see Rogue standing there he noticed how the moon shone brightly on her skin. Her eye's, although beautiful and bright, showed seriousness and harness he sighed and crossed his arms and leaned against one of the chimney's and watched her.

" You said you wanted to talk Cajun, let's talk." there was this edge to her calm voice Remy's smile widened and he held up his hands in surrender.

" Alright don't get your panties in a wad." he smirked " Unless you're not wearing any." Rogue rolled her eye's.

" Stop trying to change to subject Gambit!" She said and walked toward him she knew he'd tell she was serious since the only time she ever called him 'Gambit' was when she was serious he walked over and sat down on the edge of the roof and patted the spot next to him. Rogue sighed and walked over and sat down next to him and she stared at him as he stared at the stars she noticed how the moonlight hit his eye's just right so they seemed to glow her eye's traveled his face and saw a bit of stubble on his jaw and she forgot how much she loved him she didn't even notice he had said something till he looked at her.

" Helloooo did you hear me chére?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face she blinked and moved her head back and blinked a couple of times.

" Yeah ah heard ya." she said while Remy rolled his eye's.

" What'd I say?" He asked crossing his arms and a smile playing on his lips Rogue stammered and tried to come up with an answer before he busted out laughing.

" What's so damn funny?" She asked with a hint of annoyance his sighed as his laughter died and looked at her before he looked at the sky.

" Nothing just alway's thought it was cute when you're caught off guard." he said with a small smile.

" Whatever." she said as Remy began to talk again.

" Anyway, I was saying that I remembered the last time we saw each other." he said sadly as he looked down at the ground Rogue looked away from him and stared at anything except Remy she remembered that night all too well and wished she could easily forget it.

*FLASHBACK*

Rogue smiled as she walked on the streets of Toronto with Remy, she looped her arm through his as they continued walking through the streets.

" So, where are we going after this? Paris? New york? Tokyo?" She looked up at him and noticed he had a distant look in his eye's that worried her Remy didn't respond and just kept staring ahead.

" What's wrong sugah? You act like someone died." she said with a small smile but when he did look at her it was with such sadness and... anger.

" Something _is_ wrong chére." he sighed " Us."

" Us? What'd ya mean ah thought we were okay?" She asked as her smile fell he pulled his arm away from her's and moved away he shoved his hands in his pockets.

" I don't think everything's okay Rogue." he said looking down Rogue frowned he only ever called her by her code name when he was serious or angry and she decided, at that moment, he was both.

" Are you saying that-?" She couldn't even finish her sentence before Remy interrupted her.

" Yes Rogue, I think it would be better and safer for us if we went our separate way's." he said pulling his hands out of his pockets and rubbing his face with his palms. Rogue was speechless to say the least, why was he mad at her? What had she done to make him be so angry that he'd break up with her? She felt her legs turn to jelly and she almost had to lean against the wall to support herself she cursed the tears that welled up in her eyes, Remy rushed to her side to try and comfort her and to try to help her steady herself but she tore herself away from him and pushed him away from her.

" Get away!" She yelled angrily as she stayed against the wall she hated the tears that fell and wiped them quickly away she looked him in the eye's and saw hurt and remorse in them and she quickly looked away she wouldn't fall for that, not this time.

" Ro- Marie" he muttered she looked up at him " It's better this way, I'm only doing this to protect you." Rogue laughed humorlessly.

" That's bull and you know it Gambit!" She said with venom draping each word she began to move away from the wall and toward the empty street.

" I'm doing this for your own protection Rogue, just know that." Gambit stated seriously she just sighed and turned her back to him and walked away.

" Goodbye, Gambit."

*END FLASHBACK*

Rogue shuddered at the horrible memory and nodded.

" I remember it _too_ well." she mumbled solemnly looking at the ground Remy put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" Chére, the reason I acted like such an ass is because..." He trailed off he took a deep breath before continuing. " I was being watched by someone, I don't know who but they said they'd hurt you if I didn't give them what they wanted" he let out a breath before continuing.

" I have a few hunches on who it could be but I'm not certain that's why I need you Rogue, I need your help." He looked at her with hopeful eye's and she blinked.

" Remy ah..." She was speechless so many questions going through her head she tried to get them all out one at a time " Are they still following you?"

" I'm not sure." he answered

" Do you know what they want?"

" Non." Rogue sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

" I'll think about it." He smiled and pulled a file from a bag he was sitting next to he handed it to her.

"Well in case you decide to do it this is all I could scrounge up, it's a nightclub in New York, but there's a problem." he said and she frowned.

" What?" He gave her a sheepish smile before answering.

" It's full of super villains." Rogue's jaw visibly dropped and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, this was going to be _way_ harder than she thought.

" This isn't going to be easy sugah." she said cutting him a look that he only smirked at.

" It wouldn't be as fun if it were, would it?" He asked smirking and she couldn't help but laugh and he started laughing along with her. It seemed like five minutes passed before they stopped, Rogue wiped some tears from her eye's before speaking.

" So..." She started seriously " If ah do this it'll be our very _last_ job together, right?" He nodded

" Yes, but there's a catch to this job chére." he said standing up and brushing the dirt of his coat and holding his hand out to her, Rogue grabbed his hand and stood up as well and mimicked him.

" What's that?" She asked as they began walking toward the other side of the roof he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

" You can't tell the x-men." he mumbled Rogue stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him.

" What'd ya mean ah can't tell the x-men?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

" One, they'll be _easily_ recognized at the club. Two, I don't know if they can help." he said while his back was the ledge of the roof, Rogue rolled her eye's.

" As long as no one from the Alcatraz incident doesn't show up ah think we'll be fine." she said while she stood on the ledge and watched him begin to descend the wall and Rogue followed suit and halfway down Remy spoke.

" By the way, if you were mad at me this past year why did you tell me you missed me and why did you kiss me back?" Rogue laughed and smirked.

" Ah was caught up in the moment." she could've swore she heard him mumble 'whatever' but ignored it and made it to her window and she climbed back through it and put on pajamas and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Somewhere else:

A man was sitting in a dark lit room looking at a few crystal figurines as a woman approached him.

" Sir, we've found him." she announced and the man smirked evilly.

" Good, let the other's know I think it's time to figure out why out little Gambit went to Westchester." he laughed darkly while he crushed the crystal figurine that was in his hand, it looked like...

Gambit.

**Hope you guy's liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's! I finished the next few chapters so I decided to post one more. and a secret is finally revealed in Chap. 7 instead of 8, but my favorite OC's in this chapter and I kinda based her off a character in a old cartoon. Thought I'd let y'all know that and thanks to everyone that's faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING *sniffs* NOT EVEN THE CAR *sniffs*, BUT I OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 5

Rogue woke with a start, that was one of the creepiest dreams she's ever had and the funny thing was, it was one of her own dreams. Normally it was one of the psyche's she had absorbs nightmare but this time it didn't come from one of them she rolled over in her bed and looked at her alarm clock ' 7:30, you've got to be joking!' She groaned and closed her eye's, she didn't have to be up for another two hours! She closed her eye's for a while and when she opened them back up she looked at her alarm clock again and her eye's widened 7:32 she could've swore she had closed her eye's longer than that. Rogue sighed and rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling she couldn't believe what Remy was asking of her, to help him find out whose chasing him she wanted to help him but she knew if they kept disappearing the x-men would get suspicious and she didn't want them to know what she had been doing she wanted to forget that part of her life. It caused her nothing but trouble, she tried not to smile as some memories came into her mind some made her giggle, some made her cry, and other's... Well she'd kept those for another time. Rogue looked at the clock and saw the time 9:00 she jumped out of bed and she quickly put on a long sleeved shirt and some jeans and she slipped on her gloves and put on her boots and she tied her hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bedroom and almost ran into Kitty who phased through her to avoid being crashed into, Kitty smiled at her.

" Hey Rogue, you headed down to breakfast?" She asked Rogue nodded and Kitty's smile widened.

" C'mon, you can sit with us." Kitty added as she began to walk down the hall with Rogue, both girl's noticed the air around them get uncomfortable quickly and Rogue decided to break the silence.

" How's it going between you and Bobby?" She asked looking over at Kitty who was looking at the ground before looking up at her.

" Fine." she smiled at Rogue " So, what about you and Gambit? Are you dating?" She asked smirking at Rogue who, to Kitty's shock, busted out laughing!

" Oh Goodness no!" She said as she stopped laughing Kitty frowned.

" Than what were the two of you doing in the hallway the other night when Logan caught you?"

" We were talking." Rogue lied it began to get easier for her to lie to her friends, as much as she hated to do it. Kitty seemed to buy it as she nodded and they made it to the kitchen where Jubilee, Colossus, Bobby, Danny, and two other girls sat at a table and were eating breakfast.

" Hey Kitty, Hey Rogue." Jubliee said smiling at the two, Rogue grabbed her cereal while Kitty made herself toast. Rogue sat between Jubilee and Kitty who sat down next to Bobby, Rogue smiled at him and he smiled back all the tension between the three seemed to disappear, for now anyway.

" Hey Jubilee." Rogue greeted as she began to eat her cereal Rogue glanced at the two girls one had blonde hair, blue eye's and lightly tanned skin she wore a simple blue t-shirt, tennis shoe's, and jeans. The second girl had her hair cut into a messy pixie cut and it was pink she had pale skin and bright blue eye's and she wore a off the shoulder white t-shirt and acid washed shorts with blue converse sneakers.

" Oh, Rogue this is Illyana Rasputin aka Magik she's Piotr's younger sister." Jubilee announced as the girl gave Rogue a small wave.

" It's nice to meet you, Rogue." Illyana said and Rogue nodded.

" I'm Aqua, aka Whisky." the girl replied with a Scottish accent and she held out her hand to Rogue who shook it with a smile.

" It's nice to meet you both." She replied with a smile to both Aqua and Illyana they all conversed as they ate their breakfast and Rogue remembered when it was only her, Bobby and John she inwardly shuddered as she thought about how he had went to Magneto's side and helped him She pushed those memories away and focused on what the day had in store for her.

* * *

><p>Gambit didn't sleep at all, his mind raced as to all the enemies he had made over the years He laughed bitterly, it could be anyone! Remy rubbed his face and sighed tiredly he looked around his temporary room he had scooped out the entire mansion and didn't find anything out of the ordinary but he didn't look to see if there was a basement. Remy stood up and grabbed some clean clothes out of his duffel bag and went to take a shower. Once he got out of the shower and slipped on his jeans and shoes he heard a knock on his door, he slipped on his shirt before walking toward his door he opened it and saw the woman they called Storm standing there, Gambit smiled.<p>

" Hello Stormy, what can I do for you?" He asked walking away from the door and Storm walked inside and closed the door behind her and she crossed her arms and stared at him.

" First, don't call me that." she began " Second, I know you don't really work at an art gallery."

" Oh? How so?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at her and Storm smiled.

" Rogue told me the name of a gallery." and her smile widened " But, the thing is... There is no gallery by the name 'The Art gallery of New Orleans'. " Gambit chuckled

" Chére was never able to think on her feet." he mumbled under his breath and Storm frowned.

" What's that?" She asked and Gambit smirked at her.

" Nothing, anyway I don't think you wanted to tell me that Rogue fibbed."

" No I didn't come here to tell you that." she agreed " I came here to ask you a question, what connection do you have to Rogue?" Gambit laughed and he sat down on his bed and looked at Storm.

He smirked as he stood up and walked toward the door and he stood next to her for a moment.

" I can't tell you how I know Rogue, only she can." he walked out the door and left Storm standing there more confused than before.

* * *

><p>Rogue decided to go outside for a while and she walked all the way around the school, she noticed more flowers than before but other than that there wasn't anything new she walked to the fountain and saw Aqua sitting there and she decided to walk over there and say hi.<p>

" Hey Aqua, what's up?" she asked and Aqua looked at her and smiled at her.

" Oh nothing much, you?'' she asked an Rogue shrugged and sat next to her they sat there or a bit enjoying one another's company before Rogue decided to ask a question.

" So what's your story?" Aqua shrugged and smiled

" Mother didn't mind me being a mutant, father on the other hand." She rolled her eye's and she looked at Rogue before looking like a light bulb in her head went off.

" I never showed you my powers, did I lass?" she asked and before Rogue could answer she put her hand above the water and when she raised her hand some water came with it. She made the water go flat and she threw it like a Frisbee and than she got more water and created whip and she sun it over her head before slamming against the grass where it broke and she looked over at Rogue with a smile.

" I can control water, but I can't make it." Rogue nodded and Aqua looked over toward the basketball court where a couple of guy's were waving at her to join them.

" I'll talk to you later." Rogue said with a kind smile and Aqua nodded and began walking away, Rogue decided to go to the garage and see what Logan was up to.

* * *

><p>Rogue walked into the garage and sat down at one of the stools by the work bench, she watched as Logan began to work on a Harley and she smiled.<p>

" Whatcha doing?" She asked and Logan looked over at her and shrugged.

" Fixing up the bike." he answered while putting some tools away and Rogue nodded and she held a Allen Wrench in her hands and looked at it, Logan glanced over at her and chuckled.

" Hope you don't plan on hitting me with that." Rogue looked up and looked at the wrench and laughed before setting on the work bench and shook her head.

" No, ah know better than to do that." she said before shaking her head as though to clear her head. She couldn't decide whether to help Remy or to let him figure thing's out for himself, though if she were in his position he'd help her out, maybe.

" What'd you do when you're confused Logan?" She asked suddenly, Logan looked up at her with surprise and he stood from where he was working and walked over to her and he put his back toward the work bench and leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest.

" I just take the bike out and drive for a while, why? Something bothering you?" He asked Rogue shook her head and looked up at him and he gave her a look that read 'Don't even try to lie to me' and she sighed and put her face in her hands.

" Sorta, Ah have this friend and he's in trouble and he asked me to help him and ah... Ah don't know what to do!" She said looking up at him and he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her.

" Do you know how to ride?" He asked while jerking a thumb at a different bike in the corner and Rogue nodded.

" Yeah a bit, why? You're not suggesting...?" She pointed a finger at the bike and Logan smiled slightly.

" It might help you decide on what to do." he suggested while walking toward it with Rogue following him he kicked the kick stand up and he opened the garage door and rolled to bike outside and Rogue gulped, she normally wasn't nervous about riding motorcycle's but it had been about a year or so since she's actually been on one.

" You know where everything is, right?" He asked looking over at her and she shrugged nervously.

" Yeah ah think so." she winced at the look he was giving her.

" Ya _think_ so, Rogue-" he started and she held her hands up in surrender.

" Ah remember don't worry 'dad' ah won't wreck your motorcycle." she smirked as he rolled his eye's when she called him 'dad' she grabbed the bike handles and straddled it and he handed her the key's.

" Good cause I'd hate to have to give extra danger room sessions." he gave her a playful wink and laughed as she flipped him off.

" Be careful." he said as he handed her a helmet Rogue rolled her eye's but took it and put it on and revved the engine and took off from the driveway and down the street.

Rogue couldn't believe how much she remembered, she turned left and started trying to decide what she should do. Remy was her best friend but when she got out of that life she was done. Period. But, she considered, the thrill of it all still allured to her she had alway's thought about going back to that life but had decided against it. Rogue found it ironic, the term 'rogue' meant 'A dishonest or unprincipled man' and yet she was scared to do this one little thing for him. Rogue smiled and had finally made her decision. She turned around and headed back to the mansion.

Remy had tried to figure out how to get to the basement while scoping out the mansion but he still hasn't figured it out. He walked past an office where he heard hushed voices, he frown and walked closer to the door where the voice's got louder.

" Professor, I don't think we can trust Gambit." a woman's voice said quickly and he recognized it as Storm's.

" Ororo, we've been over this he's a guest here and we don't turn away anyone." he answered and Gambit heard her sigh.

" I know Charles but he's gotten Rogue to lie for him." she argued " There's something wrong here."

" Whatever their relationship is to one another it's between them." he answered simply and Remy heard Storm sit in a chair.

" I know I just, don't want Rogue to get hurt is all." she sounded defeated and Remy frowned he never knew how close Rogue and the x-men were he only thought, whenever she had mentioned them, they were nothing more than team mates but now he realized they were all family and were concerned he'd only use her to get what he needed.

Remy walked away from the door and continued down the hall and toward the entertainment room, when he saw Rogue come from the garage and walk toward him.

" Sugah, we need to talk." she grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs and to her room where she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

" Chére, if you wanted to have your way with me." he started with a smirk " All you had to do was ask." Rogue rolled her eye's.

" Get over yourself cajun." she looked at him seriously " I made a decision." Remy's smirk faded.

" So have I." he answered and she must've ignored him and started talking.

" Ah've decided to help you out." she said confidently and Remy looked at her. " Now what were you going to say?" She added remembering he had started to say something when she interrupted him.

" Nothing chére." he said with a small smile " I was just going to say i got info on where the club is." Rogue nodded and she walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair while Remy sat down on the bed.

" And?" She asked patiently

" It's in New York City, New York." he answered grabbing paper and a pen from the desk and writing down an address.

" So when do ya wanna leave?" She asked while staring at the address he shrugged.

" When everyone's eating I guess, so that's what? 7:00 7:30?" He asked and Rogue nodded " We have... Two and a half hours." he stood up and headed toward the door and he stopped and turned toward her.

" I'll meet you in the garage." he smirked and faced her " Oh and wear something nice." he winked and walked out the door before Rogue threw a pillow at him. She stood up and looked inside her closet and stared at her clothes, she couldn't decide what to wear when she sighed and moved all her clothes to one side of the closet and pulled out a dress she never got to wear.

It was a bright red long sleeved cocktail dress and she grabbed her red pumps and she walked to her draw and pulled out nude stockings and she grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Once she had finished changing, she slipped her heels on and grabbed her red gloves from her dresser and slipped them on. She fixed her hair so it was wavy and she put on some light make up and grabbed a small bag and walked out of her room and down the hall, it was quiet since everyone was at dinner and she walked down to the garage and saw Remy standing there in a deep purple silk dress shirt and black dress jeans with some dress shoes she walked up to him and noticed he had shaved and she smelled his cologne even though it was faint.

" Chére, for me?" He asked smiling at her and she scoffed.

" A girl alway's has to look her best swamp rat." she smiled and walked toward one of the most beautiful cars she's ever seen.

" Remy... Is this-?" She started staring at the car in awe and he smirked.

" Yes Roguey it is a Tesla Roadster Sport 2.5." he laughed at her expression as he got into the car Rogue slowly followed suit.

" How did you get it?" She asked as he started the engine and began to ease out of the garage.

" I won this baby in a game last night." he smirked and she laughed and shook her head as he sped out of the drive way and down the road.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Chap 6 will be VERY short just letting you guy's know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guy's! Here's chap 6 I wanted to post this real quick, this is from everyone else's POV'S so if I got characterization's wrong PLEASE let me know. and I'm thinking about getting a Beta but I'm not sure. Thanks to everyone that's faved, reviewed, and followed. **

Chapter 6

Aqua sighed as she began to sketch, she didn't think she was very good but she still enjoyed it. She was currently sketching a rose garden with two faceless people, she couldn't decide on who they were she looked up as she felt a paper plane hit her leg and when she did she saw a bright orange haired boy staring at her and he smiled.

" Sorry Aqua, I didn't mean to hit you." He laughed nervously and his hair turned yellow and that's how she could tell he was nervous and she stood up and laughed slightly.

" It's alright, c'mon why don't we take a walk." She motioned her head and Danny smiled and he followed her and they began to walk.

They mostly talked about school work, but they did talk bout other things. like the new X-men team they were making. Aqua wouldn't admit it to anyone but she actually liked having Danny around, even though everyone else thought he was annoying, Aqua smiled as Danny tripped over a tree root.

" Have a nice trip, Dan?" she laughed as he playfully pushed her.

" What'd ya thinks going on with Rogue and the new guy?" he asked and Aqua shrugged and she put her hands behind he back.

" I dunno." she shrugged and Danny put his hands behind his head and he looked up at the sky.

" They are _definitely _attracted to each other." Aqua nodded.

" Aye, they do. But I hardly see him come out of his room and it's been what? Two days he's been here?" She asked and he nodded.

" Maybe he's a private person.'' Aqua nodded and half shrugged.

'' Maybe." she agreed and all of a sudden started running " I dare you to try and catch me Danny-boy." she added and Danny laughed and he began chasing her.

* * *

><p>Logan jumped quickly out of the way as a sentinel went to grab him, Logan moved behind a piece of rubble and he looked over toward the others Kitty and Bobby were toward his left and Colossus and Storm were to his right. He watched as a missile came toward him and he dodged it when it crashed somewhere behind him, he ran toward the sentinel and popped his bone claws and slashed at it's leg's and Storm summoned winds from the east to make it go slightly off balance as Kitty phased through one of it's leg's and it short circuited it and it fell to one knew and went to swipe it's arm at Storm but Bobby froze it's arm before it came anywhere close to her. Logan jumped up onto the sentinel's bent knee and he shoved his claw's into it's head and he quickly jumped down and the sentinel fell face forward onto the ground and Logan looked at Storm.<p>

" Good work everyone." she said smiling at them as the simulation ended and they began to walk toward the doors and they opened and everyone went to their respective locker rooms.

Once Logan had changed from his uniform he looked at the clock and saw it was a little past noon an figured he'd make himself a sandwhich. He went into the kitchen and didn't see anyone so he grabbed himself a soda and set it on the island and he quickly made himself a sandwhich, he finished making it and he put it on the island and he sat down at one of the stools and began to eat it.

A few minutes later and Storm walked in and seemed surprised to see Logan there but she gave him a kind smile and walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and she moved to a bowl of fruit and grabbed an apple.

" Everything alright 'Ro?" He asked and she shrugged as she bit into the apple and she swallowed before answering.

" I'm not sure Logan." she sighed " I swear, I know him from somewhere." she mumbled under her breath but Logan heard it and he frowned.

" Who? Gumbo?" He asked and she nodded " I feel the same way but my memory is still a bit fuzzy." he laughed and Storm smiled at him.

" I'm worried, I looked up the art gallery Rogue told us he worked at." she waited till Logan had swallowed the last bit of his sandwhich before continuing " It doesn't exist."

Logan stared at her and shrugged " So? Doesn't mean anything." he brushed it off as he stood and placed the plate in the sink " Besides, why does it matter if she lied? It's not the first time you know."

" Yes I know but she's one of my students and I have a right as a teacher and team mate to worry about her." she answered and before she bit into the apple she looked at Logan " You're not worried?" Logan nodded slightly.

" I am but I'm not going to question them constantly." He answered " Rogue's a grown woman she can handle herself." he added and Storm looked shocked.

" Gee and yet you still call her 'kid'. " She laughed and he just rolled his eye's and he grabbed his soda and walked out of the kitchen.

Storm watched Logan leave and soon she had finished her apple and water and decided to head to her greenhouse to water her plants, she walked inside and saw her plants looking more beautiful than ever, she summoned just a sprinkle of rain and watered her plants she got to thinking about her time as a pickpocket. She suddenly recalled when she had gotten caught once when trying to steal a man's wallet, she could recall how he was dressed he seemed to come from money and she took the opportunity to try and take his wallet when she finally got it and began to walk away she felt someone grab her gently by the arm and he had give her a warm smile and...

Storm's eye's widened and she stopped the small rain shower and ran out of the greenhouse and toward the mansion, she ran to the professor's office and saw him, Logan, and Beast talking.

" Ororo, whatever's the matter?" Hank asked worriedly and he walked toward her and she walked inside and closed the door behind her before answering.

" I know where I remember him from."

* * *

><p>After Storm had explained Logan and Storm had walked through the mansion looking for Gambit and they couldn't find him anywhere, they walked past a bunch of kid's heading to the kitchen for dinner and decided to head there next when they walked by the garage door they heard a car quickly speed out of there and go down the driveway. Both frowned before opening the door and seeing no car insight Logan walked a little further and saw tail lights at the end of the driveway, they frowned but figured it was Kitty and Bobby going out for dinner or something.<p>

Storm and Logan walked into the kitchen and saw Kitty and Bobby sitting at a table with their friends, Storm scanned over all the heads in the dining area and saw two people were missing: Rogue and Gambit.

" Where in the world would those two have gone?" She asked more to herself and she heard Logan groan and pinch the bridge of his nose. " What's the matter?"

" Rogue asked me for advice to help a friend." he muttered as he began to walk out of the dining room with Storm hot on his heels " And that damned friend was Gumbo."

Logan walked into Rogue's room and he walked over to her desk and Storm looked at him.

" Logan what are you doing?" She asked walking over to him and watched as he opened the draw and was pulling out paper and putting them on the desk.

" I'm looking for clue's, if she and Gumbo went somewhere there must be an address or something telling us where they ran off to in a hurry." he said as he began to look through the papers and Storm walked over to him and began helping him.

" I highly doubt she or Gambit would be dumb enough to write an address-." she stopped as she found a small piece of paper with an address on it and Logan took the paper from her and smirked.

" Wanna bet?" He looked at the address and frowned " This is a address in New York City."

" Why would they go to the city?" She asked as they began to walk out of the room and toward the dining area.

" I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

* * *

><p>They grabbed the x-men and walked toward the computer room when Bobby asked.<p>

" Why couldn't the Professor look for them with Cerebro?" Storm looked at him

" Gambit has a psi-shield and we don't actually know if Rogue's with him." she answered and Piotr looked at her.

" So you're assuming?" he asked

"Pretty much." Logan answered as they made it to the computer room and Kitty logged into her computer and she took the address from Logan and it pulled up a night club.

" Cirque des Damnés." Kitty said while looking at the others.

" Circus of the damned." Logan answered and they looked at him with mild surprise but shrugged it off and looked back at the computer

" Says here it was closed down 12 years ago." Kitty said as she read some documents " But why would they go to a closed club?"

" What if it isn't closed?" Bobby suggested " Unless they plan on opening their own club." they cut him a look and he shrugged.

" That could be possible." Piotr said as he thought about it and Logan nodded.

" Look's like we're going to a club." he muttered and they all walked toward the garage and they packed up their equipment that they may need and they were about to get into the car when.

" Logan, I'm coming with you." Hank said as he began to walk toward the X-Van and Logan turned to look at him.

" I thought you'd stay in your lab." Logan said and Hank shook his head and he walked toward the Van and got inside.

" I think going out for the night will do me some good, even for a little while." Logan just sighed and shook his head and he got into the drivers seat and he started the engine.

" Half-Pint, you'll have to give me directions." Kitty nodded and Logan pulled out of he driveway and he sped down the road.

**Hope y'all liked it! ONE MORE CHAPTER than you'll find out Rogue's big secret (Unless y'all have already guessed what it is but it may not be what you think it is) and I might drop Rogue's accent, not really sure yet but anyway hope y'all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's! I couldn't wait any longer I just HAD to post this hahaha. Anyway I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter 6 and I don't think this story'll be much longer I'm hoping to get it to 17 chapters and the song in this story is one of my favorites and it seemed to fit this chapter which is my favorite so far thanks to everyone that has faved, reviewd, and followed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN THE CAR OR SONG.**

Chapter 7

Rogue was in awe as she stared at the inside of the car, she couldn't believe Remy had won this car in a poker game. She wondered what his opponet did when he realized he had lost his car, if it were her she would have busted into tears. Remy must've noticed because he glanced over at her and smirked.

" I'm assuming you like the car chére?" He asked and she playfully smacked his arm.

" You know what they say when you assume." she said as she leaned back in the seat and he nodded before stopping at a red light. He hated he had to drag her into this but if it weren't important he would've never dragged her into this. He saw the light turn green and quickly sped down the road and made it onto the expressway and they continued driving in peaceful silence when Remy noticed a black bag by her feet he frowned.

" What's the bag for chére?" He asked when she turned to look at him she shrugged.

" Nothing, don't worry about it." she smiled at him and she looked out the window and Remy shook his head and turned on the radio and soft jazz played and Rogue couldn't help but smile, she remembered how often he'd play jazz when they were together he said it reminded him of New Orleans and she had to agree when she had gone to New Orleans they alway's played jazz.

Remy looked over at her before sighing, there was something on his mind and he figured this would be the only way he'd get to talk to her alone.

" Chére, why haven't you told them?" He asked and Rogue looked at him with surprise but she looked ahead and shrugged.

" They don't need to know, Ah want to forget that aspect of my life thank you." She said and he looked over at her again.

" Rogue, why are you hiding the past? I thought you said they were like family? That you could tell them anything?" She turned to look at him with anger in her eye's.

" Ah'm hiding it because if ah told them, they wouldn't trust me. Ever." She said angrily and he shook his head at her.

" If you don't tell them than how will you know?" He asked and she blinked and looked out the window he sighed and looked over at her.

" I think you need to tell them." he said and she shook her head quickly.

" No!" She yelled " Ah'm not going to lose their trust!"

" Well if you don't tell them than I will!" He yelled back and she just stared at him he sighed and stared at the road again avoiding all eye contact with her, Rogue leaned her head against the headrest and sighed.

" Ah'm sorry." she mumbled and Remy nodded.

" I'm sorry too." He said.

" You're right, Ah'll have to tell them sooner or later and ah guess ah'll tell them when we get back." she said looking down at her lap and Remy smirked and looked over at her.

" Did you just say I was right?" He asked bewildered " Did the infamous Rogue just admit she was wrong?" He laughed as she punched him in the arm.

" Shut up and drive Cajun."

* * *

><p>Soon they made it to Cirque des Damnés, they parked the car in a vacant parking lot and they got out of the car and walked to an alleyway leading to the club, Remy stopped mid stride and he looked behind him. Rogue frowned and did the same and she looked back at Gambit.<p>

" What's wrong?" She asked he glanced down at her and shook his head before smiling.

" Guess I'm just paranoid is all." he shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Rogue responded but shrugging it off.

" Just because Ah'm doing this for you doesn't mean ah forgive you." she said coldly as she walked to the entrance of the club and saw two tall and muscular bouncers standing guard and she noticed Remy lag behind a bit and she didn't think nothing of it but he soon reappeared by her side wearing a pair of sunglasses and he pulled out two cards and handed them to the guard on the right and he took them, looked at them and he nodded to the other bouncer and they moved out of the way and Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and the bouncer opened the door and Remy lead her inside the club.

At first it was dark she thought for a moment that she had closed her eye's but Remy continued walking to the other end of the hallway and there was another door which Remy opened to reveal a crowded club area. Rogue noticed the different colored lights that shone around the room, there was a few booths, a balcony where more people were dancing, and there were some tables with stools that were scattered through out the club. Remy began to walk down the stairs and Rogue followed him making sure not to trip, Rogue noticed the song playing as Natalia Kills 'Rabbit Hole' she had heard it a few times, they walked through the crowds of sweaty bodies that crowded the dance floor and she hated crowded places. Remy must've sensed this because he wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her close to him, once they got off the dance floor they walked to an empty table and sat down the music was a bit quieter where the booths and tables were. Rogue looked around and saw why it was called cirque des damnés, it was like a built in circus they had high ceilings they were draped like a circus tent they had dancers dressed like people from the circus they were tasteful and somewhat flashy costumes but Rogue didn't pay any attention to them she saw a waitress come from the bar and walk toward them. She was dressed in a purple top hat and collar that had a red bow tie, she wore high waisted purple shorts and she wore 5" inch purple heels with fishnet stockings and wore a purple tailcoat and she gave them a warm smile she didn't have much makeup on and had a notepad in her hand.

" Hello, welcome to cirque des damnés can I start you off with a few drinks?" She asked Rogue noticed she had a British accent and Remy nodded to the lady.

" I'll have the best beer you got and?" He looked to Rogue who looked at the woman.

" Same." she answered and the woman nodded and walked away Rogue noticed Remy staring at one of the booths not too far away and Rogue looked and noticed a man sitting there with a few other gentlemen and she looked at Remy.

" Is that one of your sources?" She asked he shook his head and their waitress came back and handed them their drinks and she walked over to the booth they were staring at.

" Not exactly." he answered and Rogue frowned she took a sip of her beer and she looked at him.

" Than who is he?" She asked and he smirked before taking a sip of his beer he glanced over at the booth before answering.

" He's the guy who'll lead me to the person following me." He looked over at Rogue who's eye's widened.

" And how do you plan on talking to him?" She asked quirking and eye brow at him and he cut her a look.

" I wasn't planning on talking to him." he gave her a look and her eye's widened.

" Oh no you're not going to make me go over there!" She said shaking her head and Remy smirked at her and nodded.

" Yes you are."

" No Ah'm not!"

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Chére, we could do this all night long." he smiled " But the sooner we get the info we need the sooner we get out of here." Rogue sighed but nodded.

" Fine, I'll do it." she said " But how'll I be able to listen to their conversation?" He smirked and he looked from her to someone across the room her gaze followed his and she noticed what he was staring at.

" Do what you do best chére." she sighed and got up and followed the person outside. Remy turned his attention back to his beer with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>The x-men drove all the way to New York city, they parked the van and all of them got out and Kitty looked at her iPad.<p>

" The clubs right over there." she pointed down the alleyway and Beast, who decided to tag along, nodded.

" And I believe that's our friend's car over there." he pointed to the red Tesla roadster and the other nodded.

" I'll be on the roof of this building." Storm said pointing to the building on their right she flew up to the roof as soon as she had finished her sentence.

" I shall stay here in case Rogue and Gambit return." Beast said as he stayed inside the van. Logan nodded and that left him, Bobby, Kitty, and Piotr. The four of them walked to the club and as they approached the Bouncers blocked their way.

" And what do you think you're doing?" The one on the left asked.

" We're trying to get into the club." Bobby said while crossing his arms over his chest and the bouncer on the right looked at all of them.

" Do you have the passes?" He asked and Kitty frowned.

" Passes?" She asked and the bouncers nodded.

" That's the only way you're getting into this club, girlie." the one on the left said and Logan walked up to the bouncer.

" We're getting into that club one way or another." He said and the bouncer smirked.

" And what're you going to do?" And it was Logan's turn to smirk as he punched the bouncer square in the jaw and the second bouncer came at Logan but Pitor stopped him in his tracks and the bouncer went to punch him but Kitty grabbed his arm and phased him so the punch went straight through him and the bouncer blinked. The first bouncer got up and his fist made contact with Logan's jaw and there was a 'pang' than a 'crack' and the first bouncer grabbed his hand and howled in pain and Logan seemed unphased by it. The second bouncer got distracted long enough for Bobby to freeze his leg's in place and Pitor punched him in the face and all four of them quickly walked inside the club and were submerged in darkness.

" Were they Mutants?" Kitty asked and Logan nodded even though Kitty couldn't see it.

" Either their mutants or their normal people who's used to us." Logan started walking to the door and opened revealing the club inside. They walked down the stairs and looked around the club.

" Where could they be?" Kitty had to yell in order to be heard over the loud dance music, Bobby shrugged.

" Should we split up?" He asked Logan nodded.

" You and Kitty take that way, and me and tin man will go this way." Logan said and the others nodded and Logan walked through the crowded dance floor and made to some of the booths and tables and they began to look around.

" See them?" He asked and Piotr nodded slightly.

" I believe I see Gambit over there, but I'm not sure." he said and Logan wouldn't be able to tell Rogue and Gambit's scents because of the fog machines and all the people in the room. But he nodded and they walked over to the table and when they made it to the table Logan looked at Gambit.

" Wondered when you'd get here Wolvie." he smirked and took off his sunglasses and his red on black eye's seemed to dance with mischief. Logan looked at the other chairs and at other tables and he couldn't see Rogue.

" Where is she?" He asked as he crossed his arms and glared at Remy.

" Who?" He asked

" Don't even try it, I know she came here with you and I want to know where she's at or-." he started but was interrupted when Kitty and Bobby came to the table.

" Did either of you see Rogue?" Piotr asked and Kitty shook her head.

" I'm lucky to be able to even see you two." she said " In this sea of people I wouldn't be surprised if, when no one's here, you'd find dinosaurs."

Remy smirked as he took a sip of his beer and Logan looked down and saw a second one that was still half full, he looked at Gambit.

" Where is she Gumbo." he asked a little more dangerously and Remy just smirked at him.

" She ain't here." he said as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head and Logan was having a real hard time being patient with him. " Yet." he added and Logan looked at him.

" Yet? What do ya mean, 'Yet'?" He motioned for the four of them to sit down which they did and he leaned forward and looked at them.

" She had something to do in the city, she'll be here in a few." he answered as a different waitress came to their table and she was dressed like their previous one.

" Hello, can I get you something to drink?" She had a British accent, like their previous waitress, but she had gold eye's and long blue hair with the ends dyed purple.

" Nothing for me thanks." Piotr said and Bobby and Logan ordered a beer and Kitty just ordered water. The waitress winked at Remy and she turned on her heel and walked toward the bar with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Remy occasionally glanced over his shoulder toward the booth, he watched as the waitress walked over their and she handed the man his drink and she lingered there for a few minutes and walked away and toward the bar. Remy hoped Rogue was okay, he hadn't seen her for a while and was starting to worry. He hid his worry and soon the waitress came back to their table and she put a hand on his shoulder and whispered seductively in his ear.<p>

" Meet me outside in ten minutes." she kissed his cheek and turned on her heel and walked away.

" Man she's hot." Bobby said and Kitty punched his arm and she glared at him.

" What did you just say Robert Drake?" Kitty asked and had her hand clenched into a fist and he held his hands up in surrender.

" I'm sorry, Did I say _her_ I meant _you._" he said in a lame defense and she rolled her eye's.

" _Sure_ you did." she said as the two continued arguing until the ten minutes came and went. Remy stood up and the others stared at him.

" C'mon, there's something you need to see." he said and the others stood and followed him through the crowd and up the stairs and when they were in the dark hallway Kitty asked.

" If it's you making out with that waitress-." Kitty started but Remy chuckled and cut her off.

" Non petite." he shook his head and walked out the door and frowned when he didn't see the bouncers, but he thought about it and shook his head. He didn't want to know.

They walked down the alleyway and someone stepped out from the shadows and stopped in front of them, the person stepped into the light and they saw it was their waitress. Remy smirked and walked up to her and he stood next to her and the X-men looked from him to the waitress.

" What's going on here?" Logan asked and Remy held up his hands in defense.

" Nothing bad Wolverine." he smirked and the waitress looked at all of them before giggling.

" I'm surprised." she mumbled and Remy smirked.

" What're you surprised about?" he asked and she shook her head but she grabbed his arm and her smile widened to a full out grin.

" Man that was _so_ much fun." she said and Remy laughed.

" See? I told you so." She hit him on the arm before taking her top hat off and handing it to Remy, the others frowned and gave the two of them confused looks. They turned and walked out of the alleyway and toward the cars, Storm flew from the roof and landed next to the X-men she looked from them to Gambit and the waitress.

" What's the matter?" She asked as Hank got out of the van and looked at Gambit.

" Yes what is going on here?" He questioned and Remy just smirked at them.

" Well chére." he said and the waitress nodded and she threw her head forward and she slipped, what they thought was her hair, off! She handed Remy her wig and threw her head back and they were all shocked...

" ROGUE!" They asked as she untangled her hair and she looked at them and smirked as she took the gold contacts out.

" Like ah said, ah'm surprised y'all didn't recgonize me sooner." she laughed and Remy nodded.

" But why are you dressed like... That?!" Bobby asked motioning to her outfit and she looked down and smiled.

" Ah kinda stole it." she muttered and sighed " Looks like ah'm gonna have to tell them." she added while looking at Remy who nodded and gave her a kind smile.

" Ah haven't been honest with y'all, or myself." she laughed nervously she avoided eye contact with anyone but she took a deep breath and sighed.

" Remy and ah are partners, but not like y'all think we are. He doesn't own an art gallery, even though we specialize in art." Remy chuckled and Rogue cut him a look and he cleared his throat and mumbled an apology.

After what seemed like eternity, Rogue finally said what she needed to say.

" Ah'm a grifter."

**DUN, DUN, DUN. Her secret is FINALLY revealed! Hope y'all like it and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So sorry it's been a while, and I'm kinda stuck writing chapter 11 at the moment. But I hope you guy's like this it's not as long but I hope it's still good and I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone knows one please let me know, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

Chapter 8

There was complete silence, no one said a word no one moved they just stood there shocked. Rogue... A grifter? They couldn't wrap their minds around it Rogue looked at them, waiting for someone to respond. The silence was killing her! She wanted someone to respond in some way, they cuss her out, threaten to never speak to her again she just wanted some sort of reaction.

When finally Piotr broke the silence.

" You're a grifter? Isn't that the same thing as a thief?" He asked and Rogue raised her hand and shook it side way's meaning 'so-so'

" Sorta kinda, Ah'm more of a con artist and thieves just take what they want while grifters work at it until they get what they want." she said " So yeah ah am a thief" she laughed and Gambit nodded.

" Though, you're not as good a thief as I am." he half joked and she smacked his arm. Hard.

" Oww what the hell?!" He yelled and she smirked at him while placing both hands on her hips.

" That's for saying ah'm not as good a thief." she said " And last ah recall, YOU'RE the one that got us in trouble with the Spanish!" She added and he laughed uncomfortably remembering how bad that had went down.

" Wait, is that why you're back?" Bobby asked " To steal something?" Rogue shook her head

" No, ah came back because ah wanted to ah got out of that life over a year ago." she said trying to explain.

" Than what did you do in there just now?" Kitty asked pointing at the club and Rogue rubbed the back of her head nervously.

" It was our _last_ job together. Period." She stated to them and Gambit he looked at her and nodded he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked toward the ground, he honestly didn't want this to be the end. But he agreed and he'd stick to his agreement with her and he wouldn't call on her for anymore jobs.

" Who were you conning?" Storm, surprisingly asked. Rogue smiled at her before answering.

" Ah wasn't conning anyone, ah was just gathering information." she glanced toward Remy and he nodded.

" How'd ya pull it off?" Logan asked crossing his arms and Rogue smirked.

" Ah was hoping someone would ask."

*FLASHBACK*

Rogue followed their waitress outside, where she was smoking a cigarette and Rogue snuck up behind her and she pulled off her glove and touched her bare hand and the waitress passed out after a minute and Rogue caught her before she fell and she half carried half dragged her limp body to the car, she put her next to the car and she slipped her other glove back on and took off her top hat and began to take off her clothes.

Rogue grabbed some clothes she had brought with her in case and she slipped them onto the waitress and she climbed into the car and began to change out of her dress and into the waitress's clothes. She grabbed her black bag and zipped it open and pulled out a blue wig and make up and she quickly put on the wig and she wiped off the make up she was wearing and put on blue lipstick and purple eye shadow, she put on the top hat she she put on oversized brown gloves and she put in the contact and climbed out of the car to find the waitress gone. Rogue shrugged and walked toward the club smirking along the way.

Rogue walked inside to see Logan, Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby talking to Remy. She hid the panic that crept into her chest and she walked over to the bar and the bartender looked at her and frowned.

" Where's Tiff?" She asked and Rogue cleared her throat and she smiled.

" She went on break I believe." she said in a British accent and the bartender nodded and handed her a tray and notepad and Rogue walked toward Remy's table to see if they noticed it was her.

" Hello, what can I get for you?" She asked and they all looked at her none of them, except Remy recognized her.

" Beer." Bobby and Logan said.

" Water." Kitty said and Piotr ordered nothing and Rogue nodded and walked away, but not before winking at Remy. She walked over to the booth where Remy had wanted her to go to and she put on a seductive smile and sauntered over to the man with his back to the club and she looked at him.

" Can I get you anything?" She asked he looked up at her and he seemed drunk, he had a wistful look in his eye's and he hiccupped before speaking.

" Yeah." he smirked and his words were somewhat slurred before he pointed a finger at her " You."

Rogue had to keep herself from punching him square in the jaw, 'Why am ah alway's stuck with creeps?' she thought before smirking at him.

" Well, how about this." she put her notepad down on the table and she walked over to him and she straddled his lap and he had a look of hunger and lust in his eye's and Rogue just wanted to punch him even more.

" You tell me what I want to hear, and I'll give you anything you want." she whispered seductively in his ear and he smirked and his hands began to travel up her thighs and stop at her waist.

" Anything?" He whispered and looked her in the eye's.

" Anything". she whispered and he smirked at her before grabbing his drink and finishing it off before speaking.

" What do ya wanna know?" He asked and she reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

" I wanna know, what drink you want." she got off his lap and stood up and he looked taken aback and he tried to compose himself but failed horribly.

" I guess what I've been having." he slurred and almost fell over and Rogue grabbed his jacket and pulled him upright.

" You sure about that?" She asked slipping his wallet in her oversized glove and she looked him dead in the eye's.

" Positively." he slurred Rogue got up grabbed her note pad and headed toward the bar and she got the drinks and headed to their table and she handed them their drinks and she whispered seductively in Remy's ear.

" Meet me outside in ten minutes." she walked away and made sure she swayed her hips a bit more seductively and she walked outside and stood by an opening in the alleyway and waited.

*END FLASHBACK*

Rogue looked at Remy and gave him a look saying she'd tell him everything later and he nodded slightly and Storm looked at Rogue.

" So you stole his wallet?" She asked and Rogue nodded and pulled out a wallet from a pocket on the inside of her coat and she had a leather wallet and Remy chuckled.

" You lied to us?" Logan asked Rogue looked at the ground, ashamed.

" Ah thought if y'all knew, y'all wouldn't trust me." She mumbled and she felt a hand on her shoulder, surprisingly, it was Kitty who gave her a comforting smile.

" You could of told us, we're a family we wouldn't have thought of you differently." she said and Rogue looked up at her and than looked at the others and all of them nodded.

" How did y'all know where to find us?" Rogue asked placing a hand on her hip and Logan pulled out a piece of paper and he handed it to her and she looked at it.

" Someone left it on your desk." Logan looked from her to Remy and she looked over at Remy while holding the piece of paper.

" You never keep any loose ends, you alway's throw this type of stuff away." she mumbled under her breath, her head shot up to look at him and he had a guilty look on his face.

" You wanted them to find this!" She asked holding the paper out and he looked to the ground before nodding.

" Chére," he started before sighing " I know how close y'all are and I thought you should tell them. And I figured if they came here you'd-." he didn't get to finish before Rogue yelled at him.

" Have no choice but to tell them?!" She crumpled up the paper and threw it at him before turning on he heel and walking toward the street and Remy watched her.

" What're you doing?" He asked and Rogue continued walking.

" Ah'm going to the mansion." she yelled and Remy sighed.

" So you're gonna walk?" He crossed his arms and had a lazy smile on his face.

" Ah ain't scared of walking." she yelled.

" So you're going to walk 4 hours to the mansion?" She stopped dead in her track and Remy chuckled as she turned around and walked back to the car and got in.

Remy looked over at the x-men and shrugged before walking to the car.

" Meet y'all there." he said as he got into the car and he started the engine and backed out of the parking space and he sped down the street and he saw the black van follow behind them.

Somewhere close by:

A man and woman watched the cars pull out of the parking lot.

" Think we should tell him?" The man asked and the woman handed him the binoculars

" Go ahead, but he'll let the others know." she told him and he nodded and he pulled out his phone and walked away informing their boss about the whereabouts of their target.

* * *

><p>During the drive Remy tried to start a conversation, but got nowhere. He knew when Rogue was mad he'd be lucky to see her even glance at him he had done it for her own good. Yes he still had his secrets, but he didn't want Rogue to be like him. Alway's running, alway's keeping things from loved one's he saw how it ate people up inside and he didn't want the same to happen to her.<p>

" Ah got the info you wanted." she mumbled and Remy looked over at her and as she spoke the story was the same but she told him what really happened.

*FLASHBACK*

" What do ya wanna know?" He asked and she reached into his back pocket and she pulled out his phone.

" I wanna know, who you've been tailing for the past year." he looked taken aback and he tried to compose himself but failed horribly.

" I ain't been tailing nobodies." he slurred and almost fell over and Rogue grabbed his jacket and pulled him upright.

" You sure about that?" She asked slipping his phone in her oversized glove and she looked him dead in the eye's.

" Positively." he slurred again and Rogue slipped off her left glove before his eye's got bright.

" Wait, I think so his name was Kemi Leamu... No it was Kery Fleatu." he said trying to think of the persons name, but he was probably so drunk he could barely think straight.

" Remy LeBeau?" Rogue asked and he nodded vigorously.

" Yeah that was his names, he owes a friend of a friend." he nodded again " Something about a notepad or somethin' like that." he shrugged and Rogue smiled.

" Thanks you've been a doll." she touched his forehead and he passed out instantly, Rogue tried to ignore the memories that flooded into her head. She hated it when she absorbed people like him, but she normally didn't absorb people unless she had to and she had to. Twice.

Rogue got up and grabbed her note pad and headed toward the bar and she got the drinks and headed to their table and she handed them their drinks and she whispered seductively in Remy's ear.

" Meet me outside in ten minutes." she walked away and made sure she swayed her hips a bit more seductively and she walked outside and stood by an opening in the alleyway and waited.

*END FLASHBACK*

Rogue pulled out the cell phone and put it in the cup holder and Remy reached for it but she slapped his hand away.

" Ah don't feel like getting pulled over." she muttered and he nodded and put both hands on the wheel and he glanced over at her and she was quiet again and was looking out the window.

" I'm sorry about what I did to you back there, I shouldn't have done that to you but," he glanced over at her " I've seen what secrets like that have done to people, and trust me I've watched good people like you turn into horrible people like that." he snapped his fingers.

" I've seen it eat them alive, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you!" he said " I don't want to watch you slowly get eaten alive by it!" Rogue stayed silent and she looked over at him.

" You sound like you come from experience." she looked over at him " Are you hiding something Remy?"

" Non." he answered and she looked seriously at him " I've had _years_ of experience watching people" he added and she sighed and leaned back in her chair and she pulled her legs up onto the seat and she leaned her head against the window.

" Ah think ah'll take a short nap." she mumbled and Remy nodded and he saw her pull something out of the black bag.

" My trench coat?" He asked and she giggled and nodded " I was wondering where it went too." he added laughing.

" Sorry Ah kinda stole it and it proves that Ah'm just as good a thief as you." he shook his head.

" Why'd you steal it?" He asked and she shrugged and looked over at him.

" Just..." She trailed off and laughed " Never mind." she closed her eye's

" Chére? Just what?" He questioned but she probably fell asleep or was ignoring him he shook his head and laughed.

**Hope y'all liked it! Please don't forget to drop a review and thanks btw to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's I'm so sorry this chapter is short I tried to make it longer but, alas, it was not meant to be. anyway I thought I'd tell y'all I had a different version of Chapters 7 and 8, 7 would've had Rogue drunk and 8 would've had Rogue throw a shoe at Remy when she was walking away. Anyway hope y'all enjoy, thanks to everyone** **that has faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

Chapter 9

Rogue had fallen asleep, for some time, than she woke with a start as she felt the car come to a skidding stop. She heard the X-Van skid as it tried not to hit their car, when Rogue looked over at Remy his eye's were wide and he looked... Nervous.

Rogue looked toward the road and saw a man and a woman standing there, the man had long dark black hair and had tanned skin and his body looked like it was covered in metal. The woman had rose colored hair and she had an olive skin tone and had violet eye's, she wore a skin tight black patent leather one piece suit that had a zipper on the front she had a silver belt that hung loosely on her hips and she had a crazed look in her eye's.

" Remy," Rogue started while staring at the people in the road " Do you know them?" Remy's only response was.

" Oh merde!" he put the car in reverse as a bullet went through the windshield and went between their seats and out the back window and both looked from the back window to the windshield and saw the man holding a gun.

" Oh he did NOT just do what ah think he did?!" Rogue asked and she had a hand on the door handle and Remy smirked.

" Oui, I believe he did chére." Remy also had he hand on the door handle and the man pointed his gun at the car again and he shot the engine and smoke rose and Rogue was beyond furious. She didn't know the car very long, but she freaking loved it! She got out of the car and Remy followed suit as the did the x-men.

" Ah Gambit, I knew we'd find you here." the man smirked " But with the X-men? That's something I _never_ would've expected!" He laughed and the woman next to him smirked.

Rogue glanced from him to Remy, how did this man know Remy's name?

" Last I heard Scalphunter, you were in New Mexico." Remy crossed his arms over his chest and the man, Scalphunter, shook his head.

" Y'know, someone's after your head," he said than he looked towards Rogue " But did you know their after hers too."

Remy looked at Rogue with wide eye's, though his face was calm and cool he was panicking on the inside, he did everything he could to keep them away from her. He left her, he moved across the country, he even moved to a _different_ country! And that _still_ wasn't enough.

" That's why were here." the woman finally spoke and she raised her hands " We want your heads" she moved her hands forward and darkness surrounded all of them.

Rogue felt cold, lonely, empty. She wrapped her arms around herself and than she heard someone's voice echoing in her head.

" Feel that? That's me, making you feel oh so lonely. Now, you see that knife." Rogue looked to her right and saw a knife there, she heard muffled noises as though someone where fighting but she tuned it out and grabbed the knife.

" Now slowly, take off your glove and bring the knife to your wrist." Rogue did as she commanded and the knife hovered over her wrist.

" Slowly, slit your wrist." the woman watched as Rogue brought the knife onto her wrist, but before she could start cutting and mans hand grabbed Rogue's right hand and he twisted it a certain way and the knife fell out of her hand.

" Rogue! Rogue, can you hear me? Chére?!" He asked and Rogue blinked and she was staring into red on black eye's and she looked down and saw a small cut on her wrist and she looked up and the woman 'tsked'

" You weren't supposed to stop her Gamby." she than raised her hand and pointed it at Remy and he looked liked he was hypnotized and Rogue saw the woman just smirking. She stood up and ran toward the woman and the woman blinked but by the time she could react Rogue had knocked her to the ground and they skidded across the pavement. Rogue was sitting on top of her and she punched the woman in the face while saying.

" That's for the car!" And the woman moved her leg and kicked Rogue in the face. Rogue wiped some blood, that was on her lip, away and she stood up and got into the defensive position and the woman did the same. But before either could react a blur of silver hit the woman and it was Scalphunter.

They both stood up and the woman raised her hands and black smoke appeared and began to flow like water toward them when Scalphunter grabbed the woman's wrist.

" Stop. He said he wanted them _alive_!" He said and the woman just glanced at him and she smirked.

" ihre gonna die sowieso, warum nicht einfach tun Sie es jetzt?" The woman said in German and Rogue could only make out 'Gonna die' but Scalphunter grabbed the woman's upper arm and began to drag her away.

" Not today." he muttered and the woman looked miffed but lowered her hands and the black smoke disappeared. She raised her right hand and a portal appeared behind them and she backed away from the X-men and Scalphunter was about to step through he looked to the woman.

" G.S, TODAY!" He yelled and the woman turned around and followed Scalphunter through the portal and it disappeared instantly.

" Who the hell were they?" Logan asked as he retracted his claws and walked toward Rogue, who watched Remy slowly stand up and look at the knife and he walked toward the X-men.

" I knew them, a long time ago." he said as he looked at them and Rogue frowned.

" And how do you know them?" Beast questioned and Remy shook his head.

" A story for another time." he muttered as he walked toward the Roadster and he pulled his trench coat out of the car, Rogue's black bag, and the cell phone which he put in his pocket and he walked toward the X-Van and they all followed suit.

" Can we all fit inside there?" Kitty asked and Logan nodded

" Yes we'll fit." he said and they all piled into the van and headed to the mansion.

On the way Rogue swore she heard Logan say 'Learn to turn your bright's off jackass' and Rogue couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips she remembered Remy saying something like that when they were together, she looked at Remy, who was looking at her, and he smiled at her as though he knew what memory she was thinking of. She looked away from him and looked at the ground instead.

* * *

><p>They all walked inside and went to the professor's office and that's when Rogue noticed she wasn't wearing a glove 'At least ah didn't touch anyone' she thought and she put her hand in the pocket of her coat. When they walked into the Professor's office he was sitting at his desk, with his hands clasped together and his eye's were closed and he seemed to be lost in thought.<p>

" Charles, is something wrong?" Storm asked walking toward the desk and he opened his eye's and he looked at them.

" I tried to use Cerebro, but I couldn't get a lock on the two mutants you told me about." he said as he leaned back in his chair.

" Is the woman a teleporter?" Hank asked and the Professor shook his head.

" I don't believe so, from what you've told me she could be a telepath but than how could you explain the black smoke." he muttered more to himself than he looked up at Remy.

" Do you know them?" Remy nodded.

" The man. His name is Scalphunter aka Greycrow. I know him from a long time ago, before I met Rogue." he than sighed " The woman? I have no clue who she is. Greycrow called her G.S?" He shrugged and the Professor thought for a moment.

" G.S? Could it be a first and last name?" He asked Hank who shrugged.

" Could be. But it could be her code name," he walked toward the door " I think Ms. Pryde and I can look more into it." Kitty nodded and followed Hank out of the room.

" Rogue, why don't you Bobby and Piotr go to bed," Storm suggested " We need to talk to Gambit for a moment." She smiled kindly and Rogue frowned.

" Why?" Rogue asked and Remy looked at her and than he looked at Storm, Logan, and the Professor.

" Chére, do as she says." he smiled kindly at her and he looked her in the eye's " You look tired." he chuckled and Rogue wanted to look away but she couldn't and she seemed to be hypnotized and she nodded.

" O-Okay, g'night ah guess." she said slightly confused as she looked away and she walked out the door with Bobby and Piotr.

They walked out the door and up to their respective rooms as Rogue closed the door to her room he sighed and leaned her head against the door and she closed her eye's. Why did they need to talk to Remy? How did he know those people? Were they some target that he had stolen from before she had ever met him? And if so, why did they have a price on their heads? WHO put the price on their heads? WHY did they put a price on their heads? She answered her own question, 'Well, how much Remy and I have stolen over the past couple of years' she chuckled and she walked over to her draw and she pulled out pajama's and she went to the bathroom, wiped the make up and dirt off her face, She was to tired to bother with a shower, And she changed from the costume and she put on her PJ's and she crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>G.S and Scalphunter walked through the empty halls, their footsteps echoing with every step they took. They opened two solid oak doors and walked into a lab of sorts, it had a operating table and there was a big cage that could easily hold a bear and there was big testing tubes. G.S and Scalphunter stood there and waited for their 'boss' to stop his work.<p>

" You located them?" He asked and they nodded " But you let them get away?"

" Sir, the X-men were there and SOMEONE was going against orders." Scalphunter said looking at G.S and she rolled her eye's.

" Oh stop your damn whining Greycrow, if you had let me finish my work we'd have both of them. And the X-men to boot!" She said as she sat on top of the table and she kicked her legs back and forth like a child.

" If I had let you finish your work, they'd be dead." he said as he crossed his arms and G.S rolled her eye's.

" All I wanted to do was scare them." She laughed " I wouldn't have seriously killed them."

" Enough!" the man said slamming his fist down and they stopped bickering and he turned to face them.

His skin was deathly white, he had black hair and red eye's that seemed to have no visible pupils and he had a red diamond on his forehead and he smirked.

" What do you want us to do Sinister?" G.S asked and he looked over at her.

" Give it time G.S, soon they'll know who he is and when that time comes." his smirk widened.

" They'll be ours"

**Is it okay for me to hate my own OC? and if you can guess where I got my inspiration from for her haha and her powers are mind control and I read somewhere about a dark plane or something from the comics I can't remember what it was called. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed! I have finished chapters 11 and 12 so I'll post chapter 10 sometime next week if I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I though I'd give everyone a (late) St. Patricks day gift (since I'm also irish ha!) The memory Rogue was thinking of in Chap. 9 is mentioned in this chapter and I'll explain it at the end of the chapter. Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed and Reviewed. I really and truly appreciate it! Also, I would love to get some feedback on this chapter.**

**Before I forget, there is a bit of sexual references in this chapter, nothing too graphic, it's used mostly for humor. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 10

Gambit walked out of the Professor's office and he took in a deep breath and he slowly let it out he couldn't believe they had found out so quickly. He walked down the hall and down the stairs and he went out the front door, he grabbed his trench coat and he took it outside with him. He went to the side of the building and he stuck his hand inside a pocket on his jacket and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, Remy had quit smoking a few years ago and he pulled a cigarette out of the pack and he just stared at it.

Finally he put it back into the pack and he charged it and he threw the pack of cigarettes and there was a small 'boom' he sat down on the ground and he was lost in thought.

How could they know? He never told anyone, not even Rogue, His eye's widened. Oh God what'll Rogue say if she found out, she'd kill him! Literally, she'd kill him. He groaned as he pictured her strangling him and, for some odd reason, her beating him with his bō staff. He shuddered, he knew he should've told her when they had met but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to see her become like him, become a liar, alway's running, it was too late she had already become a thief so he couldn't stop her from being that. He eventually sighed and stood up, he would talk to the X-men about leaving in the morning. He figured the sooner he left the happier everyone would be.

* * *

><p>Rogue opened her eye's to see an all white room, the furniture was white there was flowers in a vase and those were also white. There was no color none whatsoever she walked quietly to the window and saw nothing but bright white. She didn't even see the sun or grass or the sky and that's when she started to get worried.<p>

" Where the hell am Ah?" She asked to herself and she walked down a hallway and saw nothing but a bright light.

" Please tell me Ah didn't die." she mumbled and she heard 'drip, drip, drip' and it was starting to get on her nerves. Rogue began to walk toward the dripping noise and as she neared the bright light the dripping got louder and louder and louder. She made it to the end of the hall and saw a door with a gold door knob, she leaned her ear against the door and she heard cutting noises and more dripping. She put her hand on the door knob and she turned it and she pushed the door slowly open and she squinted her eye's as the light disappeared. She walked inside the room and she closed the door behind her she noticed it looked like an operating room and she saw two people lying on two different operating tables.

Rogue walked toward the first one, she covered her mouth as she dry heaved his face was deathly white and his eye's were rolled into the back of his head. His entire body was covered in blood, there were cuts, bruises, and a big incision going down his chest and Rogue felt tears as she recognized who it was: Remy. She touched his hand and she realized she wasn't wearing any gloves. He was so cold, she couldn't even imagine what had happened to him, she looked over to the other table and she saw... Nothing? Wait, that wasn't right there was someone lying there just a moment ago. Rogue walked over to the table and looked down, and her eye's widened. She was covered in blood! She screamed and she felt someone grab her behind her neck and lift her up. She felt Sabertooth's claws sink into her flesh and she winced in pain when he slammed her against the table and she inwardly groaned as she felt a bump start to form on her shoulder. She looked and saw a man come toward her as Sabertooth held her down.

" Stop squirming." the man commanded and he looked vaguely familiar. He grabbed a knife from a table and he cleaned it off and Rogue squirmed more trying to loosen his grip on her.

" This'll only hurt for a moment." he pointed the knife at her and he plunged it into her chest.

* * *

><p>Remy walked back into the mansion and he went up the stairs and he walked past a room and he heard muffled moans and he frowned and he put his ear to the door and he heard rustling of sheets and more groans and moans. His brow furrowed more, either someone was having a nightmare or two people were doing something they weren't supposed to do. He hopes it was the first one.<p>

Remy slowly opened the door and saw Rogue twisting and turning in her bed, she was having a nightmare. He walked inside and closed the door quietly and he walked over to the bed and he sat down at the foot of it. He knew he should've woke her up but he had no idea what she would do, he figured she'd punch him in the face like that one time in rio de janeiro. She started moving her arms as though she were trying to fight someone off, she looked so scared he charged his hands slightly and he grabbed her wrists and he slowly began to try to wake her up.

" Chére, you need to wake up! Please, wake up!" He muttered and shook her slightly.

Rogue screamed slightly as she sat quickly up in bed and she saw Remy staring at her with concern, she saw him holding her wrists and she quickly yanked her hands away from him and she moved back and she only stopped when she felt her back hit the head board and she pulled her knee's up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them.

" Rogue, what's wrong?" Remy asked with worry in his voice he saw a terrified look in her eye's and he didn't like it one bit, Rogue just looked at him and she shook her head and wiped a few tears from her eye's.

" Just had a bad dream sugah, sorry if Ah woke you." she mumbled as she moved down the bed and Remy smiled at her and he moved closer to her and he wrapped his arms around her.

" I was awake anyway." he shrugged and Rogue moved out of his arms and she laid down and turned away from him.

" Roguey what's wrong? Y'know you can tell me anything." he said laying down next to her and he propped himself onto his elbow and he sighed as she didn't answer him.

" If you don't answer me," he started as he smirked " I'm going to make it seem like were having sex." at the Rogue turned to face him with wide eye's.

" You wouldn't dare!" She said and his smirked widened.

" Wanna bet?" He asked and Rogue rolled her eye's and she giggled.

" I wouldn't put it past ya." Remy smiled as she curled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. They sat there in comfortable silence, just enjoying one another's company it seemed like nothing had changed like they were back in those cheap apartments and sometimes hotel rooms. Like they were back on the road and still together, still happy, still in love.

" You remember that time in Hong Kong when we were driving home and a cars headlights blinded us and we had thought we died?" she laughed at the memory and Remy nodded.

" Yeah, and you asked ' Are we in heaven?' And I replied 'After all we've said and done? I don't think we'll be going there'." he laughed and Rogue nodded.

" And that commercial for male enhancement drugs came on the radio and Ah said ' And they have male enhancement drugs!' " Rogue added while laughing than she added.

" Well you were thinking it too." she continued to giggle and he nodded. Rogue laid her head onto his chest and she looked up at him.

" What'd the Professor want?" She asked and Remy looked down at her before looking at the ceiling.

" Nothing, he just wanted to know if I'd be staying here much longer." he shrugged and Rogue lifted her head off of his chest and she sat up.

" Are you?"

" Am I what?" He questioned and Rogue crossed her arms.

" Will you be staying much longer?" She asked raising an eye brow and Remy looked at her than shrugged.

" I got what I came here for, I made sure you were okay and I got the info I needed." he answered and noticed a slightly disappointed look in Rogue's eye's, did she actually want him to stay?

" Oh." she said simply as she turned away from him again, and she curled up and Remy wrapped an arm around her waist and he spooned with her.

" Chére, if you don't want me to leave just say so." he whispered and Rogue smiled and she turned her head to face him.

" You know I'll never admit that." she whispered back and Remy nodded and smirked at her.

" I know chére, I know." he mumbled as he pulled her a little closer to him and they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning:<p>

Logan walked out of the kitchen after getting a cup of coffee and he went to the danger room.

He was half way there when Storm came up beside him.

" Logan, have you seen Rogue or Gambit?" She asked and Logan shook his head.

" No why?" He looked at her and she shrugged slightly.

" Well it's a quarter to noon and no one has seen them."

" They're probably still tired from last night." Logan said continuing to walk to the danger room when Storm grabbed him by his shoulder.

" Logan, I'm worried." she mumbled and Logan smiled and he put both hands on each of her shoulders.

" You're such a worry wart these days," he laughed " But seriously if you want me too, I'll look for them." and Storm smiled.

" Thank you, and I have a right to worry about them since Rogue doesn't know about him." Storm said and Logan nodded as he walked back toward the elevator and he hit for the top floor and he sighed. He wondered how Gambit got away with lying to Rogue and before he had more time to dwell on it he heard the 'ding' and he walked out of the elevator and walked toward Rogue's room.

Rogue woke the next morning in Remy's arms and she had to admit, she was enjoying it. Remy opened his eye's and he gave her a lazy smile which she returned.

" Morning river rat."

" Morning swamp rat." she laughed and she laid her head onto his chest and she almost closed her eye's when she heard her bedroom door open and in came: a VERY pissed off Wolverine.

" What the-?!" He started but before he could finish his sentence Remy jumped out of bed and out the open window. Logan looked over at Rogue who was staring at the open window, he growled slightly and he ran out of the room and Rogue jumped out of bed and followed Logan out of the room she had a bad feeling. A VERY bad feeling.

**The story Rogue and Gambit are talking about happened to a friend and I while on our way to the beach last summer, I thought it'd give the story a bit of humor. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, from here on the story will be coming together and I'm currently posting chapter updates on my profile and I apologize that this one is so short I had a real hard time writing this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! **

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Remy landed on his feet and he started running toward the garage when he looked behind him and saw Wolverine and the x-men running behind him. He made it to the garage and he hopped onto his motorcycle and he sped quickly out of the garage and he looked and saw Logan, with his claws out, waiting ahead of him. Remy turned the bike sharply but Logan was faster, he moved his hand and he sliced the back tire and Remy swore as he began to lose control over the bike and he jumped off it as the bike fell on it's side and skidded across the pavement.

Logan walked over to Gambit, who quickly got to his feet and pulled out his cards, and he looked at him.

" You're really in it this time." Logan said as he swung at Remy who barely dodged in time and he charged four cards and threw them at Logan who dodged all of them and Remy pulled out his bō staff and he tripped Logan with it before he put it in the ground and swung on it and kicked Logan in the face.

Logan growled as his busted lip healed automatically and he was seeing red, Remy smirked at him.

" You're getting slow, old man." he taunted and before Logan could move he felt someone touch him on the back of the neck and he felt himself being drained and knew exactly what was happening. And before he could do anything he felt himself falling and saw only darkness.

Remy watched as Logan fell to the ground, he saw Rogue standing behind him and she glared at Remy before turning away and heading toward the mansion, she mumbled something to Piotr and he came over and he picked Logan up and he walked toward the mansion and Remy followed slowly.

* * *

><p>Logan woke and he had one hell of a headache, he felt like he had been hit by a truck the last thing he remembered was fighting Gumbo and now he was here, wherever <em>here<em> was He sat up and looked around, the Med Bay. Great, the last place he wanted to be at Hank walked in and smiled at Logan.

" Ah you're awake, how are you feeling?" He asked and Logan rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

" Like I just got hit by a truck." Hank chuckled and nodded Logan looked at the clock on the wall and frowned before adding " How long have I been out?"

" About, two hours." Hank said not even glancing up at the clock "Do you remember what happened?" Logan nodded.

" I was fighting Gumbo, and I'm Assuming Rogue stepped in?" He asked and Hank nodded and he scribbled something on a clipboard.

" Can I go now?" Logan asked and Hank looked up at him and nodded.

" Yes, but I strongly encourage you to refrain from fighting Gambit." he said as Logan got off the bed and walked to the door.

" I can't make any promises." he muttered as he opened the door and walked out of the room and he headed toward the Professors office.

* * *

><p>The Professor's office:<p>

Logan walked inside and saw Storm, The Professor, Gambit and Rogue. He walked over to the desk and he glanced at each and every one of them.

" Logan, how are you feeling?" Storm asked and Logan looked over at her and shrugged.

" Fine, but what I wanna know," he looked over at Gambit, who was standing in a corner. " Is what you were doing in Rogue's room?" Remy glanced over at him but didn't say a word, instead, Rogue spoke.

" Ah was having a nightmare and Remy came to check on me and we fell asleep, nothing happened." Rogue said and Logan looked over at her and he crossed his arms.

" And you expect me to believe you? You've been lying to us for the past few days!" He said sharply and Rogue winced slightly and she looked down at her lap.

" This is why ah didn't want to tell y'all in the first place, because ah knew you wouldn't believe me even if ah told y'all the truth." Rogue mumbled looking down at her lap. Logan looked at her and nodded.

" I know kid, but if you don't trust us with that kinda information how can you expect us to trust you in return?" He asked and Rogue looked up at him and nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

" I think I'm gonna leave." Remy said suddenly and Rogue turned to look at him.

" Why?" She asked and Remy looked at her and smiled sadly.

" I... I just think it's time for me to move on." he glanced over at the others before looking at Rogue and she frowned before turning to look at the others.

" Are y'all sending him away?" She asked and Storm shook her head.

" No Rogue, we're not." she assured as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Remy walked out of the office and went toward his room and Rogue followed behind him and she remained quiet until they made it to his room.

* * *

><p>Remy's room:<p>

When they got inside Remy went straight to his closet and pulled out his duffel bag and put it on the bed, Rogue sat down next to it and watched him put papers and whatever clothes that weren't in his bag away.

" What's the _real _reason for you leaving?" She asked and he didn't stop to look at her when he answered.

" Like I said, it's time for me to move on." he stated as he finished packing and Rogue looked up at him and shook her head.

" Ah don't believe that." Remy looked down at her and sighed as he walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

" I've caused nothing but trouble and normally, I don't mind causing a bit of trouble." he joked with a half smile " But when it comes to you, I don't like causing mayhem and mischief." he looked at her seriously, Rogue looked over at him and he had this pleading look in his eye's, like he wanted her to let it go, to let _him _go.

_"_ Remy," Rogue started " What are you not telling me?" He looked down than looked back up and he gave her another sad smile.

" I... I can't tell you." he said and Rogue rolled her eye's and crossed her arms than stood up and turned to look at him.

" Why can't you tell me?! Don't give me that 'I'm trying to protect you' crap!" She stated loudly and Remy got and he, also, stated loudly.

" Can't you see, I'm trying to make it easier!" Rogue's brow furrowed slightly.

" What do ya mean 'easier'?" She asked just as loudly.

" Easier for you if something were to happen to me." he yelled and Rogue's brow furrowed even more

" What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as he grabbed his bag and walked past her and out the door and she followed close behind, she wasn't gonna let this go.

" Remy, what do you mean if something were to happen to you?" She asked as he began to walk down the hall.

" Just that chére." he stated and he turned a corner and when Rogue turned the corner, he wasn't there. She frowned and looked up and down the hall and didn't see him, she sighed and began to search for him.

**Hmm, what is Remy hiding? You'll find out in the next chapter! Hope y'all liked it, please don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guy's! I'm back on my old schedule, but it might change again, anyway I am trying to write chapter 15 but I'll try to get it written by this weekend. Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! I truly appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 12

Remy breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her go the other way he moved out from behind a door and he walked to the window and opened it and he threw his bag down and he climbed out the window and he jumped down and landed on his feet.

He stood and grabbed his bag and headed to the garage, since Wolverine wrecked his motorcycle, once inside he saw Wolverine's bike and smirked darkly.

Rogue searched everywhere for him and she couldn't find him she heard a motorcycle and she ran into the garage and she saw Remy taking off with Logan's bike! She inwardly groaned, If Logan found him, he was a dead Cajun. She felt water touch her cheeks and she gently touched her cheek and saw water on her gloved finger tips, he was breaking her heart, again.

Storm saw Rogue come out from the garage, she saw her wiping something off her cheeks and she saw Storm walking her way and she forced a smile on her face and Storm shook her head.

" Don't even try it." she said as she came over to stand by Rogue and she put an arm around her shoulders and took her outside and toward the greenhouse.

" Where's Remy?" Storm asked once they made it to the greenhouse and Rogue shrugged and sat down on a turned over pot as Storm sat down in a chair.

" Ah dunno, he just said he was leaving." Storm nodded and gave her a kind smile.

" Do you know where he could've gone?" She asked and Rogue laughed humorlessly.

" Of course not, and frankly Ah don't care anymore." she looked up at Storm.

" He's done this before, he runs away saying he doesn't want me to get hurt." she sighed and put her head in her hands and she felt Storm put her hand on her shoulder.

" Rogue, maybe you should give him time," Rogue lifted her head to look at the Weather Witch who gave her warm smile " He'll tell you soon enough, trust me."

" But what if it's something Ah don't wanna know?" She questioned and Storm shrugged.

" Than the two of you'll discuss it, but until that time comes just open your mind and heart and listen to what he has to say." Storm grabbed a pail of water and began to water her plants and she laughed lightly.

" You never know, he may even surprise you." Rogue looked at her and smiled.

" That man alway's surprises me." she laughed as she stood up and walked toward the door but she turned to look at Storm.

" Hey Storm, thanks." She turned and walked out and headed toward the mansion.

Storm smiled, she hoped they would be able to reconcile. She turned to say something, when she heard Rogue thank her, but saw she had left.

* * *

><p>Remy pulled over at a bar and he parked the bike and went inside, it wasn't full but it wasn't empty either he went over to the bar and he sat down and the bar tender came over.<p>

" What can I get you?" He asked and Remy shrugged.

" Whiskey I guess." and the bartender nodded and poured him a glass. Remy mumbled a thanks and he drank it in one gulp, he signaled for another and the bartender nodded.

Why couldn't he tell her? Well, reason number one: she'd kill him, reason two: she'd be questioning him and reason three: when it happened it would be that much harder for her to let him go.

" Woman troubles?" The bartender asked and Remy looked up and nodded.

" Yeah I guess you could say that." the man nodded and he poured Remy another drink.

" Women are very strange people," he laughed " My wife's alway's on me ' Get this on your way home' ' Hey honey the dishwasher broke think you could fix it?' Bah!" The bartender rolled his eye's slightly and Remy shook his head.

" She's not like that, she'd do all that herself she doesn't like asking for help." Remy said before swallowing his drink and the bartender shook his head.

" Well everyone needs help every once in a while." he said as he wiped the counter

" Yeah, but what we're going through now isn't about that" Remy shook his head " You said you're married?" He asked and the bar tender nodded.

" 25 years," he looked at Remy " You?" And Remy shook his head.

" Nah, do you keep secrets from one another?" He asked and the bartender chuckled and shook his head.

" Nope, the most I've _ever_ kept from my wife is an unpaid parking ticket." he laughed " And when she found out she hit me over the head with an iron skillet."

" Ouch," Remy laughed and the bar tender laughed along with him " I'm afraid she'll do that to me." Remy added.

" If you love each other, than I'm sure she'll be able to overlook it and you two can live happily ever after or somethin'." he said and Remy nodded he sighed and he took some money out of his wallet and paid for the drinks.

" Thanks for the help." he walked out the door and the bar tender nodded and Remy hopped back onto the bike and turned around and headed straight to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Remy couldn't have been gone for more than a couple of hours, he parked the bike in the garage and he ran inside and went to the Professor's office and, while rushing to get their, tripped over a student.<p>

" Je suis désolé, I should've been watching where I was going." he said and the student nodded.

" It's alright, I'm supper clumsy." the girl said, Aqua was her name, if Remy remembered right.

" I've gotta go, again désolé." Remy said running away and Aqua nodded and she turned around and her eye's turned a gold color.

Remy went into the Professor's office and saw only him sitting there.

" Hello Gambit, I hear Logan's looking for you." He said with a smile on his face and Remy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

" I stole his motorcycle, but I brought it back in one piece." he shrugged and than he sighed.

" Why'd you come back?" The Professor asked politely and Remy shrugged.

" I want to tell the X-men the truth." he said and the Professor nodded.

" Including Rogue?" He asked and Remy shook his head.

" I wanna tell her later, because right now I highly doubt she's in the mood to talk." the Professor nodded and he touched his temples and must've contacted them telepathicaly.

One by one the X-men arrived and Logan glared at Gambit and mumbled 'My bike better not have a scratch on it' and once everyone was there he inhaled than exhaled slowly.

" I've been keeping something from everyone, even Rogue doesn't know." he began.

" I'm not from this time, I don't remember how I got here but one minute I in my time the next I ended up in this time. I've been here for eight years and I've started noticing that I'm more tired and I'm weaker than normal and it's just odd." Remy shrugged.

" Could it be that you need to return to your time?" Hank asked and Remy nodded.

" I think I've alway's known I'd have to return," Remy sighed " But I just never wanted to believe it."

" You're a time traveler?!" He turned toward the door and saw Rogue standing there, with wide eye's.

**Uh-Oh, Someone's not very happy. Anyway, I hope it was a good secret sorry if it wasn't and here's something un-related to the story. A friend of mine told me there was a t-shirt of Rogue and Gambit, at first I didn't believe it, but I than saw it with my own eye's, it was on a store website I can't remember the name of it.**

**Just thought y'all would like that, anyway hope y'all liked it don't forget to review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, here's chapter thirteen. I'm so sorry if this sucks, I'm currently half awake, and I just noticed I've been spelling Piotr wrong so from this chapter on I shall spell it right. Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 13

Remy looked at Rogue, who was just standing there in shock and he couldn't blame her he would've been too if he had found out she was a time traveler.

" Yes, but I wasn't planning on time traveling it just happened." He shrugged slightly and Rogue rolled her eye's and she walked inside and closed the door so none of the students would hear them.

" Oh so you spontaneously appeared with no cause or reason?" Rogue asked as she began to pace in front of the door.

" Well-." he started and Rogue rolled her eye's and stopped pacing.

" Oh my God! You'll say _anything _to avoid telling me what _actually_ happened?!" She threw her hands in the air as she said this and Remy just rolled his eye's.

" Who said I was avoiding telling you? Maybe I was going to tell you later!" he said and Rogue scoffed.

" Yeah right you alway's say you're going to explain something and yet, you never do!" She said loudly.

Remy sighed irritatedly and crossed his arms, he wouldn't deny that he kept things from her but she didn't know how much he wanted to tell her but couldn't because he knew what she'd think of him.

" Did you ever think that maybe, maybe I wanted to keep you from getting hurt?!" He said loudly.

" That's funny because, the only way you can think of to keep me from getting hurt is _by_ hurting me!" Rogue yelled " You think Ah'm like this little fragile porcelain doll that needs to be protected at any costs and by any means necessary or that any bad news or anything remotely close to that will break me, well guess what sugah! I did fine before Ah met you and Ah'll be fine after you're gone!" She instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth, and she just remembered the others in the room but at the moment she didn't care about them. Rogue only saw the hurt and anguish in his eye's and she couldn't look him in the eye's. He walked toward the door and he stopped next to her and whispered.

" Well now that I know how you really feel, I won't try to see or protect you again." He opened the door and slammed it behind him, he walked down the hall and toward the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Aqua there, giving him a sad smile.

" Hey, I heard what happened." she stated in her Scottish accent " I can't believe she said that, I'm sorry lad."

Remy gave her a smile and he nodded " I guess it's what I deserve, after all I put her through." Aqua nodded and grabbed his arm and headed to the garage and he frowned but went with her anyway.

" What are we doing?" He asked as they got into a blue 1970 dodge charger, she got into the car and Remy followed suit and she pulled out of the garage and drove down the long drive way and she stopped.

" Where to?" She asked looking over at him and he smirked.

" Anywhere but here." he said and she nodded and turned right and just drove.

* * *

><p>Rogue stood there, shocked by what had just happened, she knew the others were watching her but she didn't care.<p>

" Rogue," Hank started " Are you okay?" He came over to her and she moved back and turned around and ran out of the room.

" Is she okay?" Kitty asked and Bobby shrugged.

" I don't know Kitty, would you be after you said something like that?" He asked and Kitty shook her head.

" Should we go after her?" Piotr asked in a concerned tone and Storm shook her head.

" No, she needs time alone." she said as she walked out of the office followed by Logan and the others left soon after.

Rogue ran into her room and slammed the door shut and locked it, she slid down the door and she pulled her knees up to her chest and she laid her head on them and began to sob quietly. Everytime they talked about their pasts it seemed to end in an argument, she hated being treated like a child that needed to be protected and she even recalled a time she had wanted to steal the Hope Diamond and he claimed she wasn't _ready_ to steal the diamond! She had been stealing for four years, how did he figure she wasn't ready! Rogue sighed, she needed to stop living in the past and actually live in the here and now he was gone and this time he wasn't coming back. She sobbed a little bit more before drying her eye's and standing up and opening her bedroom window and she sat down on the sill and looked out into the setting sun wondering where Remy was and what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Remy and Aqua sat silently in the car until she looked at him.<p>

" You've been awfully quiet, everything okay?" She asked and he looked over at her and forced a smile, something about her seemed... Off.

" Just fine petite, just fine." he said and looked out the window thinking. He glanced back over at her and he could tell something about all of this wasn't right, you know that feeling when you just wanna get out of a place or car and get somewhere safe, yeah he was going through one of those at the moment.

" Hey Aqua, Can I ask you something?" She looked over to him and nodded.

" Shoot."

" What's your code name?" He asked and she frowned before looking at the road again.

" My code name? You know my code name Remy." She said and he smirked.

" Funny, I never told you what my name was." he crossed his arms and he noticed her knuckles began to turn white from her gripping the steering wheel.

" What? Yes you did, when we first met you told me your name." she said and Remy shook his head.

" No I didn't, Mystique." 'Aqua' smirked and transformed into a woman with short red hair blue skin with scales and she wore black leather pants and a leather top and she had combat boots when she turned to look at him her eye's had changed to a gold color.

" How did you know?" She questioned as she pulled over on the side of the road.

" First off, you knew my real name. Second, this." he pulled out the cell phone Rogue had stolen from the man at the club and he hit redial and a phone in the car began to ring and he smirked.

" And from then on I just started guessing." Mystique let out a soft laugh before she turned to look at him.

" Did you plan on me drugging you?" She smirked as his smirk faded slightly.

" Drug me?" He questioned as he started to get dizzy and she nodded.

" I drugged you, at the bar." His eye's widened.

" You were the..." He trailed off as the world around him started to blur.

" The bartender that gave you advice? I highly doubt you counted on me being the nice bartender that gave you advice on love?" She said a little too sweetly for Remy's liking and before he knew it everything went dark.

**I swear I didn't intend to make Mystique the bartender, it sorta just happened when I was writing, anyway Four more chapters till the end of the story! Hope y'all liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I know the last chapter was pretty bad but I hope this one's a little better, but I am sick (Again) so I'm trying to write chapter 16 but I don't know if it'll be done by the weekend. Anyway hope y'all enjoy this chapter and there is only three chapters left till the end, thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S**

Chapter 14

Rogue didn't remember when she had left the window sill and sat by the door but she _did _know she had been sitting there for a couple of hours or so, she really didn't know or care, when she felt the door open and hit her, she hoped it was Remy and that he had come back but when she saw white hair looking around the room she was disappointed.

" Rogue?" Storm asked and Rogue raised a hand in the air and waved lazily at her. Storm looked down and her eye's widened and she slid inside the room and she closed the door and knelt down next to her.

" I didn't hit you with the door, did I?" She asked and Rogue nodded.

" Yeah ya kinda did." She said bluntly and Storm smiled softly at her.

" I'm sorry."

" You didn't even hit me hard, no reason to apologize."

" No," Storm shook her head and smiled sadly " I'm sorry about what happened with Remy, I saw how much you loved him." Rogue opened her mouth to protest when Storm held up a hand and cut her a look that, normally, Logan gave her.

" I _know _you love him, don't try to deny it, I also know how much he loves you." She grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and looked at her.

" I remember him from my childhood he taught me how to, properly, pickpocket and I know for a fact he wouldn't have just picked you off the street unless he saw something in you." Rogue rolled her eye's.

" Or if you're a damsel in distress." Rogue said and Storm nodded and laughed softly.

" Or that, but seriously Rogue. You should find him and work this out before..." She trailed off.

" Before he disappears?" Rogue rolled her eye's and sighed she wouldn't even know where to start looking for him, well she could ask the professor to use cerebro or she could do it the old fashioned way.

" Fine," She sighed and stood up along with Storm and she opened the bedroom door and walked out and Storm stood in the doorway, smiling.

* * *

><p>Remy woke and groaned slightly, he felt like he had been sleeping for hours, his eye's widened as he remembered Mystique had impersonated a student and drugged him. He sat up and looked around, he was in some sort of cell it was big enough for him to walk around in but small enough to hold three people. He walked toward the bars but stopped when he felt something pull on his neck, he saw a chain and followed it and saw it was bolted into the ground he grabbed the chain and he tried to charge it but nothing happened. He frowned and tried again, he than realized two things, one: the chain was vibranium, second: he was wearing an inhibitor collar. He sighed, why did Mystique need him? Where was he? He didn't see a window, the only source of light was the one coming from the center of the room. Remy could only assume he was in a lab of sorts, there were two operating tables in the center of the room and the cell he was in was toward the back of the room.<p>

Remy looked up as he heard a door open and close he heard two different foot steps hitting the ground, the first was a set of heels clicking against the tile, the second was a heavier set it sounded like metal hitting the ground.

Remy saw the same people that had attacked him and Rogue on the road, Scalphunter and G.S. he heard the cell door open but he didn't look up and G.S. skipped inside the cell and she undid the chain and she grabbed it like a leash and gave it a firm tug.

" C'mon, let's go for a walk" she said as she tugged on it again, but much harder. Remy growled as he reluctantly stood up and Scalphunter bound Remy's hands with vibranium and he followed them toward the operating table and that's when he noticed the man sitting in front of a monitor.

" Mr. LeBeau." Sinister said as he turned around in his chair and Remy glared at him.

" Sinister." Remy spat and the girl tugged on the chain as Scalphunter stood off to the side and watched. Sinister stood and walked over to them and he looked Remy in the eye's.

" So, how are you liking the 21st century?" He said coldly and Remy shrugged.

" What do you want, Sinister?" Remy asked and Sinister smirked.

" You stole something from me, and I would like it back." he said and Remy frowned.

" Don't know whatcha talking about." Remy said coyly and Sinister did not look amused.

" You stole a notebook from me, Mr. LeBeau and I want the location of where it is." Remy smirked and Scalphunter grabbed a gun and held it to Remy's head and G.S.'s eye's seemed to brighten with excitement.

" Tell him, LeBeau." Scalphunter said and Remy's smirk widened.

" Non." He answered simply as he glanced at Scalphunter and than looked back at Sinister.

" I don't remember where it is." he shrugged and Sinister waved his hand and G.S. looked disappointed, but she yanked on the chain again and, practically, dragged him to the cell.

Once there, she hooked the chain back to where it was bolted to the ground and she made sure it was latched down good than turned to look at Remy with a smirk.

" Oh why the long face Gambity, are you waiting for your rescue?" G.S. asked in a baby tone and Remy didn't answer her.

" Oh, I see you're giving me the silent treatment," she laughed " It won't do you much good, besides they'll get you to talking soon anyway." she added as she walked toward the cell door and as she began to close it she added.

" Oh and before I forget," She smirked " Wait till you see what Mr. Sinister has in store for your X-Buddies and your little Roguey poo." Remy jumped up and ran toward the bars but his chain stiffed and he stopped as G.S. started laughing like a maniac as she started walking away.

Remy sighed and he sat down on the ground, he rubbed his face with his hands and he stared at the ground. He wasn't going to let Sinister anywhere near her, and if Remy knew the X-men ( Mostly Logan) they wouldn't let Sinister within a thousand feet of her.

Remy hoped with all hope, Rogue was safe and okay.

* * *

><p>Sinister watched the computer screens when he heard the door open and close and footsteps rapidly approached him.<p>

" What is it, Mystique?" He asked and and Mystique put a hand on her hip and stared at him.

" I want what was promised." she said and he sighed and turned around in his chair and nodded.

" It's over there but I warn you," He said as she walked to the table and grabbed the money and papers. " It will not be easy to find them."

" I know, that's why I want them." She smirked and turned into a raven and went out the opened sun roof and Sinister nodded.

" Now we just wait for them to arrive."

**Sorry this chapter ended the way it did but it was the only way I could think of to end this chap. Also I am trying to think of a code name for my OC Danny but I can't think of one so if anyone wants to give me a suggestion feel free to do so, also please don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone here's chapter fifteen! I am feeling so much better (hate the flu!) and I finished Chapter sixteen! I think it's, besides chap. 7, my favorite and one of my longest chapters. And someone asked what Danny's powers were and he's an empath but here's what he can do: Telempathy, Lie Detection, and, possibly in the future, Clairempathy. Also I (finally) found a good alias for him (I'll put it in the last chapter) and this chap. Kinda has a bit of a criminal minds vibe, or at least some of it.**

**Anyway hope y'all like this chapter, please don't forget to review. Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! I really, really appreciate it!**

**I'll warn you: There is suicide mentioned in this chapter, so I thought I'd warn y'all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 15

Earlier:

Aqua was walking down the hall when, shockingly, she saw herself walking with Rogue's boyfriend! She blinked and felt herself pale considerably and she watched them walk to the garage, She turned around and walked into the entertainment room and sat down at the table not talking to anyone.

Present:

Rogue walked around the mansion, asking anyone and everyone, if they had seen Remy she had one last place to look: the entertainment room. Once inside she saw all the kids were doing their own thing, but when Danny saw her he came running up.

" Miss Rogue," he started his eye's and hair an amber green color " I think something is wrong with Aqua."

" Why? She seems fine to me." Rogue said glancing at Aqua, who was looking out the window, than she glanced back at Danny.

" If you remember, I told you I can alter other people's emotions but I can also feel others emotions I'm a mood ring basically, she's scared and she won't tell me why." he said and Rogue walked over to the usually spunky girl and she tapped her on the shoulder.

" Aqua, everything alright?" She asked and Aqua just stared, blankly, out the window.

" Aqua? Aqua, what are you staring at hon?" Rogue questioned again but she seemed to not hear Rogue, she looked over at Danny and mouthed 'Get Hank' and he nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Remy, still fuming over what G.S. had said, sat in silence he didn't know if the X-men were worried what had happened. But, after how he had stormed out, he doubted they were looking for him or that they cared where he had gone he looked up as he heard footsteps come toward the cell but saw no one. He sighed and leaned his head back against the metal wall, he didn't have any of his lock picking tools so he couldn't break out so, instead, He started thinking about Rogue. He recalled how many fights they would get into, but they would eventually make up, but there was one argument they could never get over: The Hope Diamond. Rogue had gotten so mad she had actually left him, and she didn't come back for a month or so he didn't remember. But he did remember how badly she wanted it, she didn't say why, but she was desperate to get it. When, or if, he got out of here he was going to have to ask her He rubbed his face with his hands and accidentally closed his eye's.<p>

* * *

><p>Hank came into the entertainment room, followed by Danny, and he walked over to Aqua. Rogue moved out of the way and Hank grabbed a light from his lab coat pocket and he flashed the light in her eye's than he turned the light off and put it back in his pocket.<p>

" Miss Brochan? Can you hear me?" He asked than frowned " Acute stress reaction." he added.

" What?" Danny asked and Rogue looked over at him.

" She's in shock." she whispered and Danny's mouth formed an O and he nodded Hank looked over at them and shook his head before turning his attention back to Aqua.

" Let's take her down to the med lab and monitor her for the next two days." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the med bay with Rogue and Danny following.

Once in the med bay the Professor had joined them he did a mental scan and began searching for the traumatic memory and when he found it, he frowned.

" Charles, what is it?" Hank asked once the Professor came out of the room by that time all the X-men, and Danny, were outside the room waiting for the professor.

" You may see Ms. Brochan now, Mr. Parker." The Professor said kindly and Danny nodded and he went inside the room and sat next to Aqua's bed.

" Apparently, Ms. Brochan has seen a shapeshifter or what she believe's to be her doppelgänger." the Professor said as he moved his wheelchair and was heading toward the doors.

" Do you think it was Mystique?" Storm asked following him and he nodded.

" Yes I'm almost positive it was, but what would she need Gambit for?" He muttered the last part more to himself and Rogue's eye's widened.

" She abducted Remy?" Rogue asked and the Professor looked over at her and nodded sadly.

" Yes I'm afraid she has." he looked at all of them.

" We need to find him." the professor added over his shoulder as he headed to Cerebro.

* * *

><p>Rogue started pacing back and forth in front of the doors to Cerebro's chamber Logan watched her steadily, sensing her anxiousness, he grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.<p>

" Calm down, we'll find him." He said and Rogue nodded slowly and stood next to him and stared at the ground, waiting for The Professor.

The Professor started Cerebro and began his search for Gambit, he couldn't get a definitive lock on his location, but with a little more searching he finally got a lock on his location.

" I've got a lock on his location he's in Pasir, Singapore." The Professor said as he came out of the room, Storm frowned.

" How could Mystique have gotten him there in," She looked down at her watch " Three hours?"

Bobby looked at them " What about that girl? G.S. isn't she a teleporter?" He asked and Hank nodded.

" Yes she is, but we have looked in every database and we couldn't pull up anything." Hank shrugged slightly and Kitty nodded than frowned.

" Actually, she spoke in German right? Maybe she's not in American records." Kitty looked over at Hank and he looked thoughtful for a moment before finally he shook his head in disbelief.

" Why didn't I think of that? Ms. Pryde, you are a genius!" He said as he headed toward the computer room, once there he looked into German records and he looked over at the Professor.

" Hmm let's see..." Hank muttered as he began searching. " Rose colored hair should be easy to find." he added to himself. After searching for 20 minutes.

" Here is our lady friend, Lurlene Dunkle born in the town of Born auf dem Darß, Germany." he stated matter of factly " Huh..." He added suddenly, with a frown on his face.

" What is it?" Piotr asked and Hank glanced at him than looked back at the screen.

" According to this document, she committed suicide twenty years ago." He said and all their eye's widened.

" How is she still alive, if she killed herself twenty years ago?" Rogue asked and Hank shook his head.

" I have no idea but it says here, before her suicide, she was committed in an asylum. It doesn't have the name but it says she was obsessed with death and killing. It was even speculated she had even tortured and murdered her baby brother, but no evidence was found." He shuddered slightly.

" Well someone has been a very bad girl." Storm said as she read the report over and over again, she shook her head and crossed her arms.

" How did she kill herself?" Rogue asked and Hank scrolled down and he pointed at a sentence.

" She slit her wrists than jumped into the ocean, according to witnesses," Hank said as he looked over at her and he frowned " Why do you ask?" He added.

" Because, she tried to make me do the same thing, except jump into an ocean." Rogue muttered " And she tried to make Remy do it too" she added as she thought about it.

" Maybe she's trying to relive it and wants everyone else to die the same way?" Kitty asked and Logan shrugged.

" It could be her way of torture, but none of this explains what she would want with Gumbo." Logan said and the Professor nodded in agreement.

" She wouldn't want to take Gambit just to torture him," The professor started but Bobby muttered.

" You sure about that?"

" As I was saying, there must be something else." he said and Rogue shrugged.

" Ah dunno but we should figure this all out after we save Remy." She said and they nodded and exited the computer room and went toward their respective locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Once in their uniforms they headed toward the X-Jet when Kitty said.<p>

" I'll stay behind with the Professor and continue searching for any clues, if I find anything I'll let you guys know." the X-men nodded and piled into the X-Jet, with Storm and Hank piloting, and they buckled up as the X-Jet began to rise into the air and they took off toward Singapore. When Rogue whispered to herself.

" I hope you're okay, Remy."

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I thought I'd explain my OC G.S.'s backstory a bit. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here's chapter sixteen this is the third longest chapter the second being chapter seven and the first being chapter seventeen which, if y'all saw my latest update, is complete! I apologize if this chapters confusing, I was trying to make it longer than any other chapter but I was trying to get over the flu at the same time -.- Anywho hope y'all like it, please don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! I really really appreciate it!**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S

Chapter 16

Remy woke when he heard the cell door open he opened one of his eye's slightly, it was a woman he didn't recognize she had green hair with white streaks her eye's were blue and the suit she was wearing was green and white, he watched as she undid his chain and she yanked on it slightly.

" Get up." she growled and he glared at her, when he didn't comply her eye's turned white and he felt sick and dizzy. He groaned as he tried to stand up but he couldn't and he fell on the ground again, he felt someone grab him under his arms and drag him out of the cell. He didn't have the strength to fight whoever it was. Remy groaned when he was almost slammed down on a flat cold metal surface, he felt the vertigo like symptoms fade away and he watched the two people leave. Remy heard a hissing noise and frowned, he looked at the door way and saw no one, than he felt something wrap around his wrists and ankles he saw think shackles holding them down he moved his wrists and when he got nowhere with that he sighed angrily.

'Great, just freaking great!' He thought angrily to himself and he looked around, he wasn't close to anything and there was no lock on the shackles for him to pick. He wasn't just going to sit here and wait to be killed he was going to make sure, as soon as an oppurtunity presented itself, he was going to make a break for it.

* * *

><p>Rogue stared out the window until they had made it to Pasir, Singapore. They were by a bunch of warehouses and once they cloaked the jet and they all walked out.<p>

" Which warehouse?" Rogue asked and Hank looked down at his GPS and pointed to the second warehouse on the right.

" It should be that one right there." Hank said as they all began walked toward the building.

" Storm, Iceman you two come in through the roof, Hank Colossus you two come in through the back, Rogue and I will come through the main entrance and draw their attention Wait for my signal." Logan said as he pointed to each of them, and they nodded in return and they went to their respective locations and took their places.

Rogue and Logan sat there waiting until he gave the signal.

" We're in position." Storm said over the comms.

" As are we." Hank said a minute after Storm, Logan nodded than glanced at Rogue, who nodded, than he looked back at the door.

" 1...2...3... NOW!" Logan said as he popped his bone claws and he opened the door and he went inside before Rogue and when they got inside their eye's widened.

* * *

><p>Remy opened his eye's as he heard a door open and close, he saw it was Sinister, he glared intensely at him which he either ignored or it didn't phase him.<p>

" Well, Mr. LeBeau since you won't tell me where that notebook is," he sighed " I guess I'll have to _force_ you to tell me." as he spoke Remy felt the shackles tighten around his wrists and ankles. When Remy turned to look at him he was standing next to some control panels, Remy couldn't see it very well since it was too far away, but whatever it was Remy had a very bad feeling.

" Now, unless you want me to take it by force, You'll tell me where the notebook is." Sinister said, hand hovering over a dial, Remy looked at him.

" I already told you, I don't remember." Remy said and Sinister's eye's narrowed before he turned a dial and Remy yelled in pain as he felt electricity corse through his body. When Sinister turned the dial again the electricity stopped and Sinister smirked at him.

" Now tell me, Where. Is. The. Notebook."

* * *

><p>Rogue and Logan's eye's widened, there was nothing there! No Remy, no Mystique, no nothing. Rogue frowned, they had tracked Remy to this location, if he wasn't here than where was he?<p>

" Something's not right." Logan said as the other's came into the warehouse, expecting to see Remy and, possibly, guards or something there But instead there was nothing.

" It seems to me that nobody's been here for, at least, five years." Hank said matter of factly and, as they looked around, they saw dust covering all the machines and equipment. It looked to be a wood carving warehouse.

" I'm going to contact Ms. Pryde and the Professor and see if they can find any other information or location." Hank said as he pulled out a phone and dialed the mansion's number and, thankfully, it was Kitty who answered.

" Did you find him?" Kitty asked as she immediately answered the phone.

" No we didn't I'm sorry to say, is there any other locations he could possibly be at? Or anymore information?" Hank asked

" Maybe, I'd have to get the Professor to use Cerebro again and I'd have to search extensively, though, it may take a while." Kitty said as she headed toward the Professor's office.

" Please let me know when you find anything." Hank said and Kitty, although he couldn't see it, nodded.

" Will do!" Kitty said before she hung up, Hank hung up as well but when he turned to the others they were staring at Logan.

" What is the matter?" Hank asked and Logan looked at him.

" I heard someone clapping." after Logan said this, the clapping got louder as it got closer and, because the room echoed, they couldn't tell what direction it was coming.

" Wow, so you little X-men found 'Remy'." G.S. said as she came out of the darkness and appeared behind them. They turned to watch her as she walked around to the front.

" Too bad he isn't actually here though." G.S. said smirking at them.

" Where is he?" Rogue said as evenly as she could, she could feel the anger already swelling inside of her.

" Who? Remy? Oh, he's safe... I... Think?" G.S. said thoughtfully and she put a finger under her chin and tilted her head, side to side as she spoke.

" Where the hell is he?" Rogue said her anger starting to get the best of her and G.S. just smirked.

" 'Where the hell is he?' Hahaha, Lovers alway's make the best toys!" G.S. said as she laughed, she sounded like a child that had gotten what they wanted for christmas that year, all excited and hyper. Rogue's patience, or what was left of it, was wearing thin and from what she could tell, so was the others.

" Toy? Is that what people are to you, Lurlene? Toys?!" Rogue asked and, as she said G.S.'s real name, her eye's widened drastically. And the room began to fill with darkness and as it came closer to them they all backed away from it until they were all back to back, and surrounded, by the thick black fog.

" No one is to ever. EVER. Speak of that name again." G.S. said as her eye's had pure rage in them " Do you know what the fog is? It's from a place called Darkforce, it's easy to summon, but hard to control. It allows me to teleport and do other various things but my real mutant power is mind control and I can never die, it's not a healing factor, it's more like... Being reincarnated over and over again." She than mumble " Sort of like Jean Grey because she's already come back to life once now, so who's to say she won't come back again?"

Rogue frowned, she had never heard of Darkforce before, but she put that thought for another time and she punched at the fog but when she did it was as solid as a wall. She waved her hand as she felt the pain from her knuckles.

" Damn it." Rogue growled under her breath and G.S. smirked.

" Solid as a rock, so good luck trying to get out of it." Than her eye's brightened " Oh and by the way you'll have to deal with these guys instead of just plain ol' fog." she turned the fog into warriors and made them begin fighting the X-men.

* * *

><p>Remy opened his eye's and looked around, he was in New Orleans. No, this wasn't right there was no way he could be here, he felt someone wrap their arm around his and he looked down, expecting to see Belladonna, but instead saw a woman with brown hair with stark white streaks and he smirked.<p>

" Rogue, what're you doing here?" he asked and she smiled up at him.

" I'm here to keep you company silly." she replied laying her head on his arm and he smiled at her.

" Y'know, I don't think I've ever met someone quite like you." Remy said stopping and wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she got on her toes and their nose's were close together.

" Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She questioned and he smirked at her as he pulled her closer.

" Oh I think it's a very good thing." he said and he leaned forward and he kissed her gently on the lips, this one memory Remy would keep for the rest of his life.

Remy gritted his teeth as electricity coursed through his body, for the fifth time. He glanced over at Sinister, who just stared at him and smirked.

" Are you ready to tell me where the notebook is?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

" I've already... Told you... I... I don't... Remember." Remy mumbled and Mr. Sinister glared at him and he turned on the electro shock machine and set it to a higher setting and Remy muffled a yell of pain as the electricy hurt worse than before.

* * *

><p>Rogue punched the sixth warrior in the gut than jumped up and kicked him in the face, she looked around and saw the others fighting and she ran, looking for G.S., when she felt someone punch her in the gut. When Rogue looked up she saw G.S. smirking down at her.<p>

" What's the matter Roguey poo? Did you just not pay attention?" G.S. asked and Rogue growled and threw a left hook and, when she was supposed to make contact with her jaw, her fist went straight through her head! Rogue's eye's widened and G.S. laughed at her expression.

" What the-?!" Rogue started and G.S. just laughed.

" Oh did you not see that coming? You see, when I'm half here half in the Darkforce. So it makes me intangible," G.S. said " Were you trying to do... This!" She added as she threw a left hook that connected with Rogue's jaw and Rogue winced as she knew that punch would leave a bruise.

" Oh did that hurt?" G.S. said in a child tone " I'm so sor-." she didn't get to finish that sentence because Rogue hit her with a straight right and it connected with G.S.'s nose and she stumbled back and growled at Rogue.

" You wanna play it that way, fine." Her eye's suddenly had this crazed look in her eye's " Let's play!" And she threw balls of darkness at Rogue, who dodged them, and than a bolt of lightning crashed between them and they looked over and saw Storm come toward them before a shadow warrior swung forward and knocked her back.

G.S. flew toward Rogue and knocked her off her feet and they skidded across the floor and G.S. straddled her hips and held her down before she went to punch Rogue in the face and you could hear a loud 'crack' and Rogue flipped G.S. over onto her back and she landed a right hook to G.S.'s jaw, than she pushed Rogue off her and she did a back roll and landed on her feet. Rogue also got to her feet quickly and she wiped the blood off her lip and there were bruises and dirt on both of their faces.

They stood there staring at each other, it was almost deja vu, Rogue held up her hands while G.S.'s hands were just at her sides. This confused Rogue, was she giving up? Rogue shook her head, it was a trick. Then, Rogue felt cold, empty, lethargic She recognized this feeling and she tried her hardest to overcome this feeling but couldn't.

" Don't fight it, just let this feeling come over you. And take that knife and drive it right through your chest," G.S.'s voice said " Do you know what G.S. stands for? It's stands for Gloomy Sunday, the hungarian suicide song as they called it. I listened to that song as I slit my wrists and, well, you see where that got me." she laughed coldly and Rogue picked up the knife and was about to stab herself when all the memories of everyone came into her mind. Storm, Hank, The Professor, Kitty, Bobby, Piotr, All the students, Logan, and lastly Remy. All of the memories made her realize that what was happening, she shook her head and all the emptiness and the cold went away and she looked around and noticed all the shadow warriors were frozen in place and the X-men had all frowned and were looking at each other while G.S. had shock and fear in her eye's and she backed away slowly.

" T-T-That's not p-p-possible!" She said, her voice shaking and all the fog disappeared and Rogue threw the knife away and walked toward G.S., who was beginning to back away at a faster pace, and Rogue had to wonder. Why didn't she just teleport, unless she was too scared too. G.S. finally stopped as she felt the wall and a small table behind her she reached a hand behind her back and felt the table for a knife and she felt something close to a knife and she gripped it as Rogue came to stand in front of her.

" Where is Gambit?" She asked evenly and G.S. looked nervous.

" I don't know, I swear just please don't hurt me." G.S. whimpered and Rogue's eye's softened slightly.

" I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know where Remy is." Rogue said and G.S. nodded and she stood up a little straighter.

" He's in..." She went to finish that sentence as she brought the knife out from behind her back but Iceman had yelled.

" Rogue look out!" And Rogue turned in time to catch the knife before G.S. could stab her in the back, Rogue had grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it behind her back but G.S. was fighting her.

G.S. kicked Rogue in the side of her head, but there was a deafening 'crack' and G.S. cried out in pain as her left shoulder dislocated and she threw the knife, with her right hand, at Rogue. Rogue grabbed the very tip of it and threw it back at her and G.S. didn't move out of the way in time and the knife hit her right in the chest. Rogue gasped and covered her mouth, what had she done?

* * *

><p>Remy could hardly keep his eye's open, this was the 7th time Sinister had turned the machine on he didn't even know how long he had been doing this to him but he knew it had been going on for a few hours.<p>

" Where is the notebook, LeBeau?" Sinister said and Remy shook his head.

" I've told you and hundred times already," Remy said in one breath than he took another deep breath to finish his sentence. " I don't remember." Sinister shook his head and turned the machine off.

" I believe you LeBeau." Remy, highly, doubted Sinister believed him. But he decided to play along with whatever Sinister was saying.

" But just because I believe you, doesn't mean I'm going to let you go." Sinister said as he pushed a button and walked out of the room and Remy frowned and tried to get out of his restraints but to no avail.

" Merde!" He yelled than he looked and noticed a loose screw on the side of the table, he could barely reach it but the tip of his finger did and he charged it and there was a small 'pop' and he pulled his wrist free and the he reached forward and the same to his left wrist and his ankles. Once free, he went over to the panel Sinister was using to torture him and his saw he pushed a red button.

" Why is the red button alway's the self destruct button?" Remy said out loud as he turned and ran out the door and hurried down the hall.

* * *

><p>Rogue watched as G.S.'s body fell limply to the floor, she was shocked, she hadn't ment to kill her. Rogue felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Logan, she didn't have to say anything, he already knew and he nodded and they saw something red and flashing in her jacket.<p>

" What's that?" Piotr asked as they looked at the flashing red light and when Rogue moved her coat out of the way she saw G.S. had landed on a button.

" Aw shit!" Rogue and Logan yelled as they ran to the door and the X-men followed.

The only sound anyone heard was...

BOOM.

**Uh oh, wonder what happens next. Hope y'all liked it, the next chapter is the FINAL chapter and it is pretty long and clears some stuff up so it should be my best chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! This is it, the grand finale and I want to thank EVERYONE that has ever reviewed, followed, and faved! Y'all really were what kept me going truly! I can't believe how much support I got from everyone. This is my longest and second favorite chapter and I hope y'all like it and I would love some feedback! Everything is revealed in this chapter (well some of it) but mostly what was in that notebook.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 17

BOOM

That's all Rogue heard as she fell to the ground from the shockwave that the bomb had created, Rogue opened her eye's and saw the others getting up and she followed suit as she brushed the dirt off her she looked at the warehouse. It was slowly burning and you could hear wood paneling and beams fall inside and she turned to look at everyone else they all had cuts and dirt on them, except for Logan, but other than that they were okay.

" Are you all okay?" They heard the Professor's voice in their heads and they all nodded.

" Yes sir, everyone's okay." Rogue thought as they all headed toward the jet.

" We've found another location Remy could be at but..." The Professor trailed off and Rogue frowned.

" But? But what?" She heard Storm say in her head, which meant they were all linked together, and Rogue started getting nervous.

" The lock I had on Gambit... Disappeared." The Professor said and Rogue's eye's widened slightly.

" Disappeared? What'd ya mean 'Disappeared'?!" Rogue asked her accent being more pronounced now since she was upset.

" I don't know Rogue, I'm sending you the coordinates to the location Hank." The professor said before he broke off contact with them, Rogue's heart pounded in her ears and she was wishing for the jet to go faster. She would NEVER admit it but she didn't know what would happen if something bad had happened to Remy. She began pacing and grumbled they needed to get there faster and Hank sighed.

" Rogue, for the millionth time we're getting there as fast as we can." He said patiently and Rogue sighed sat down and crossed her arms.

They landed in a construction yard in Newtown, Pennsylvania and they saw a burning building and, as soon as they landed and opened the entrance Rogue was the first one out and she began running toward the burning building.

" Rogue!" She could hear the others yell and chase after her but she ignored them, worry and fear filled her as she continued running, hoping Remy wasn't in the building.

" Gambit! Gambit!" Rogue yelled as she continued searching, she knew if Gambit were alive he'd come out of wherever he was hiding once he heard her calling him by 'Gambit' but when he didn't she felt the panic swell in her. Rogue put a hand on her forehead and sighed, where was that damn Cajun? Then, she looked over at a pile of debris and it turned a magenta pink or purple color and she frowned.

When the debris exploded she jumped back a bit and she heard coughing as she saw someone get up and the smoke cleared she smiled slightly.

" Remy!" She practically yelled and she ran and hugged him, she wasn't surprised when she heard him grunt slightly in pain, and Remy hugged her back but when she pulled away she instantly regretted hugging, as she saw that stupid smug smirk on his face.

" Maybe you missed me, eh?" He asked smugly and Rogue rolled her eye's but she covered his mouth with her gloved hand and kissed the back of it.

" Ah _hate_ you." she said poking him in the chest and than she hugged him as he seemed taken aback but than he sighed and shook his head.

" I don't understand this woman." Remy said but hugged her back and he saw the X-men come closer to them and he pulled back slightly.

" It's good to see you're okay Remy." Storm said in relief and Remy smiled at her.

" It's good to see you are too, Stormy." Remy smirked and Storm rolled her eye's and crossed her arms.

" I thought I told you to never call me by that horrible nickname." Storm said and Remy nodded and he wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist.

" I guess it'll never get through this thick Cajun skull." Remy said and Storm nodded in agreement but she gave him a warm smile. Rogue looked at Remy and saw he had a few cuts and bruises, just like the rest of them but he also had burns on his wrists and ankles.

" Where'd these come from sugah?" Rogue asked as she pointed at the burn marks and Remy frowned than he looked at his wrists.

" Oh these? I'll tell you about them later, but for now let's get out of here I'm not particularly fond of the police." Remy said as he heard sirens in the distance and the others nodded and they walked back to the jet and, once all were inside, they headed home.

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

Rogue sat outside the Professor's office, along with the younger X-men, waiting to see what was going to happen with Remy. If he couldn't stay than what were they going to do? They didn't have a time machine to send him back, did they? Rogue looked up as the door opened and Storm poked her head out.

" You can come inside now if you want?" she suggested and they all went inside the office Kitty and Bobby sat by the window while Piotr stood next to Hank and Rogue sat down in one of the chairs by the Professor's desk.

" As you all know Mr. LeBeau isn't from this era, and we have decided the best way we can keep him from fading is to send him back to his original era." The Professor said calmly and everyone nodded and Rogue was a mix of emotions. The best way to describe it, she was and wasn't expecting that, Remy came over and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" It was my idea chére." he said and Rogue nodded than she looked over at the Professor.

" How long until you send him back?" She asked and the Professor looked thoughtful for a moment than he looked back over at her.

" Two weeks, that should give everyone enough time, It maybe longer though." The Professor gave her a gentle smile, which she returned, and she nodded and everyone walked out of his office and to their respective rooms, except for Rogue who followed Gambit to his.

" You really wanna go back?" She asked, barely above a whisper, and he looked over at her and gave her a sad smile.

" Yeah, I think it'd be best considering I'm already in this timeline but a little older." Remy said as he walked into his room and Rogue followed him inside and she sat down next to him on the bed.

" But you're Sixty something in this timeline! Hell, you're probably married and have kids and grandkids, maybe even a _great_ grandchild!" Rogue argued and Remy laughed and he laid back on the bed.

" Hey, for all you know I'm probably single and THE sexiest sixty year old in the world!" Remy said and it was Rogue's turn to laugh and she laid back on the bed with him and they sat there in silence after the laughter died, just enjoying each others company.

" Ah think Ah'm gonna go take a shower than go to bed." Rogue said after a while and she stood up and headed to the door.

" Want me to join you?" Remy said suggestively and Rogue shook her head and rolled her eye's.

" Maybe in your dreams swamp rat." Rogue said and Remy put a hand over his heart.

" Ya wound me, but seriously I think I'll do the same." He stood up and Rogue walked out of the room and, as Remy looked in the dresser he saw it was empty, he swore loudly and he ran to the door and saw Rogue walking away.

" Hey uh Roguey?" Rogue turned around and Remy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

" Yes?" Rogue said as she turned to look at him he sighed.

" Umm you remember when I left the mansion right?" He asked and she nodded " Well I uh took my stuff with me, including my clothes, and I have nothing to change into when I get out of the shower..." He trailed off an Rogue crossed her arms and smirked at him.

" So you're saying you have no clothes, and you want me to help you find some?" She asked and he nodded, she snorted and turned around and laughed.

" So you're not going to help me find some clothes?" He asked and she shook her head.

" It sounds like, to me, a personal problem." she said as she walked away and he shook his head.

" Dieu, I know we haven't spoken in a long long while." he pleaded in his head, hoping someone up there would help him out " But please, help me find the strength to deal with that woman!" He sighed and he went to Iceman's room and he stole a couple of his clothes which, surprisingly, fitted him perfectly, Once out of the shower he went to bed.

Once in her room, Rogue sighed and grabbed clean clothes and took a shower than went straight to bed. But she still felt guilty for killing Gloomy Sunday, sure it had been in self defence but that doesn't mean she wouldn't feel guilty. But she shouldn't feel this way, should she? Rogue shook her head and turned onto her other side, hoping she'd finally be able to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning:<p>

Rogue woke up and she looked at her clock, 1:00 in the afternoon she groaned, she seriously didn't want to get up, she sighed and slowly got up and went into the bathroom and she brushed her hair and teeth and she put on a long sleeve black band shirt and some ripped up black jeans and she grabbed her boots and gloves and put them on and went downstairs for lunch.

Remy had been sitting in the kitchen since 11 and he frowned, normally Rogue was up before than but he figured, after last night, she'd sleep in later than usual. Remy looked up, and speak of the devil, Rogue walked in there and she looked at him.

" Afternoon chére." Remy said and Rogue nodded and she grabbed an apple and she washed it before biting into it and Remy frowned.

" Not hungry?" He asked and Rogue shrugged but nodded and he stood up and walked over to her and he stood in front of her.

" You okay Rogue?" He asked, concern etched onto his face Rogue sighed and looked away, she didn't dare look him in the eye's.

" Ah'm fine, just not hungry." she said and Remy, normally one to not let a subject go, nodded.

" If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." he said as he left the kitchen Rogue nodded and finished her apple.

Aqua blinked as a light was blinding the holy heck out of her, once the room came into a clearer view she saw she was in the med bay and she groaned, she hated hospitals or anything resembling one. She sat up a bit when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder she grabbed that persons wrist and twisted it, not realizing who it was.

" Aqua it's me Danny! Please let go of my wrist before you break it!" He said and Aqua's eye's widened and she let go and Danny began rubbing his, sore, wrist and he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

" Damn it Danny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said her Scottish accent being more pronounced since she had been scared half to death.

" Well lucky for us if you did have a heart attack we're in the right place." Danny grumbled and he looked up at her and smiled, and she returned that smile.

" Sorry about your wrist." she mumbled and Danny nodded.

" Sorry about scaring the holy hell out of you." he said and Aqua nodded before she frowned and looked at him.

" What're you doing down here?" She questioned curiously and his hair turned a pinkish red color and Danny felt his cheeks burning and he avoided eye contact.

" Umm, I was worried about you is all. Y'know you're my best friend and friends can worry about their friends, right?" Danny said quickly and nervously and Aqua just smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek which made his cheeks flush deeper and his hair turn darker and he stared down at his lap the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>The two weeks seemed to come and go, during said weeks they saw a machine enter the mansion and a man named Forge, The Professor had said Forge had built the machine.<p>

Gambit had made dinner his last night there, Rogue had smiled as it brought back memories and how everyone had reacted to his cooking made her smile widen.

" Are you sure we can't keep him?" Jubilee asked " His cooking is WAY better than Kitty's." she added and Kitty glared at her as everyone laughed and when everyone had finished Storm had opted to wash dishes. Rogue offered to help but Storm politely declined and Rogue nodded and decided to head to bed.

Rogue walked into her room, she changed into a nightgown and she sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe she'd have to say goodbye to Remy in the morning, she didn't know if she'd be able to. She stood up and walked out of her room and went down the hall to Remy's room.

Once there she stood in front of it and contemplated, maybe she could convince him to stay or she could go with him? Rogue scoffed at herself, she sounded like lovesick school girl wanting to follow the love of her life to the end of the world. Rogue was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened and a shirtless Remy was standing in the doorway Rogue felt her face flush quickly as she stared at Remy's bare chest.

" Rogue? What're you doing out here?" He asked and she stammered slightly.

" A-Ah was... Coming to see if you needed anything," She said " Do you need anything?" She added and he smiled slightly and shook his head.

" No I think I'm good." he said and Rogue nodded and she turned on her heel and headed toward her room when she heard Remy call out.

" Rogue what's the _real_ reason for your visit?" He leaned against the door frame and she turned around to face him and she sighed.

" Ah..." Rogue started but she couldn't form the words, she walked toward Remy and she walked into his room and sat down on the bed, Remy frowned but walked into the room and he closed the door and he sat down next to her.

" You what?" He asked and she looked over at him.

" Ah just wanna stay with you." she mumbled quietly " Like the other night." she added and he looked slightly taken aback but he nodded.

" You sure Wolverine won't come in here in the morning and try to castrate me?" He asked and Rogue giggled quietly and shrugged.

" If he does, then you're on your own." Rogue joked with a small smirk and Remy glared at her " Ah'll tell him it was my idea" she added seriously and Remy nodded and she got to the head of the bed and Remy followed suit and she laid her head onto his chest and Remy grabbed the blanket and covered them up.

" Ah hate this." Rogue mumbled and Remy frowned and looked at her.

" Hate what?" He questioned curiously and she sighed and propped her head onto her elbow and looked at him.

" All of this, you leaving, you having to use your powers just to hold my hand." Rogue sighed

" How many times have I told you that It was my idea to leave and _my_ idea to use my powers to see if they canceled out yours?" He asked and Rogue shrugged and they sat there for an hour in comfortable silence when a question popped into Remy's head.

" Hey Roguey," Remy started and he heard Rogue 'hmm' in response " Why was it so important for you to steal the Hope Diamond?" Rogue's eye's shot open and she quickly turned to look at him.

" Where did _that_ question come from?" She asked and Remy sat up and looked her in the eye's, Rogue knew that stare, it was the stare that had seemed to hypnotize her everytime.

" I was just curious." he said and Rogue shook her head and laid back on the bed and she stared at the ceiling.

" Ah wanted to prove to you that Ah was as good a thief as Ah was a grifter, and Ah wanted a challenge." Rogue admitted with a sheepish smile and Remy looked over at her.

" You heard the conversation between me and my fellow thieves, eh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Rogue nodded and he turned onto his side and pulled her closer to him.

" Chére, you didn't have to prove anything to me." Remy said and Rogue sighed and she turned to face him.

" Ah know, Ah think Ah was trying to prove it to myself." she shrugged and curled up next to him and Remy wrapped his arms around her.

" What happened with Mystique?" Rogue asked quietly and Remy looked at her and sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it all.

" Well where do you want me to begin?" He asked and Rogue looked at him.

" Wherever you want sugah." she answered and Remy began telling her what happened, once he finished explaining she nodded.

" So, what's in the notebook? Or do you really not know?" She asked and Remy smirked at her.

" Ever hear the saying, 'Never trust a thief'?" He asked and Rogue nodded.

" The notebook contained coordinates to a tomb in Egypt, I couldn't read it but I knew one word: Apocalypse. I knew if it had that one word in it that meant It couldn't be trusted in anyone's hands." Remy said and Rogue nodded, her eye's began to droop slightly as sleep started to come over her.

" 'Night Marie." he whispered and Rogue muttered sleepily.

" Night Remy."

* * *

><p>The Next Morning:<p>

Rogue woke up as she felt her head lying on someone's shoulder and she looked up and saw shoulder length auburn all in a handsome mans face and she smothered laughter. He looked so cute when he was asleep, just like a puppy, until they woke up an started causing mayhem. Rogue moved her head off his shoulder and he stirred slightly and he opened his eye's slightly.

" Please tell me Monsieur Claws isn't in here, threatening to cut off my manly bits." Remy mumbled, sleep laced in his voice and Rogue giggled as she stood up and went toward the door.

" Nah, although if he were in here, Ah think he'd do much worse than cut off your 'manly bits'. " Rogue laughed slightly as she walked out of the room and walked, slowly and quietly, down the hall toward her room.

It was around noon when they headed down to the basement to the time machine, Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and held it, he looked at her and smiled as he gave it a reassuring squeeze and they opened the door and saw all the X-men there with Forge and they walked toward the machine.

" Is this thing safe?" Kitty asked Forge as she peeked over his shoulder and Forge nodded.

" It's com-." he accidentally shocked his finger and he yelped slightly " Completely safe." he finished with a slight glare at the machine.

Remy gave a worried look to Hank and he gave him a reassuring smile and Remy sighed and looked at Rogue.

" You gonna miss me?" He asked joking and Rogue shrugged slightly.

" Hmmm... Maybe." she glanced at him and smiled as he shook his head and continued watching Forge do... Whatever it was he was doing.

" Finished! It should be working as good as new!" He announced as he stood and turned around to look at everyone and Remy cut him a worried look.

" 'Should'? Y'know my butt's going to be in that thing right?" He asked as he pointed slightly at the machine and Forge rolled his eye's.

" Like I said, it's completely safe." he tried to reassure him but Remy was still skeptical and he looked at Rogue who shrugged. The Professor looked at all of them before he cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

" I think it is time to say our goodbye's to Mr. LeBeau." The Professor rolled his wheel chair up to him and held his hand out to Remy, who shook his hand, and they nodded at each other. One by one everyone told him goodbye, Storm whispered something to him as she told him goodbye and Remy just nodded, but when he came to Rogue she didn't look at him. She stared blankly at the floor and he put two fingers under her chin and he made her look up at him.

" Y'know, I don't think I've ever met someone like you." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug and she smiled into his chest.

" That's a very good thing right?" She asked and he nodded, Rogue looked up at him and smiled.

" Do you remember that movie you made me watch that time we were in Paris?" He whispered and Rogue nodded slowly " There's this one line that I want you to remember"

" venir que peut Je volonté amour vous jusqu'à ce que ma mourant jour." he said in french and Rogue smiled, understanding what he had said and she nodded.

" I love you too" she whispered and he nodded and he broke the hug and he kissed her lightly and he walked toward the machine and he stepped onto the platform and he watched Forge press a few buttons than he looked at Remy.

" Ready?" He asked and Remy nodded and Forge pressed another button.

" 3...2...1." and he pulled a lever and there was a blinding white light and when the light disappeared Remy was gone.

Rogue looked down and she felt tears well up in her eye's, he was gone really gone. She heard Forge coughing but other than that she didn't pay attention to the others. She just felt numb.

" Rogue?" Logan asked as he came over to her and he put a hand on her shoulder, she didn't bother glancing up at him.

" Ah'm fine." she mumbled as she felt a few tears hit her cheeks " It's just... Harder than Ah expected."

" We're here for you Rogue, I hope you know that." Bobby said and she looked up at him and nodded before she turned and walked out the room, and she didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later:<p>

Life seemed to return to normal at the Xavier institute, the new school year started up and new students arrived. Rogue had begun helping teach Danger room sessions with Logan and she even taught a bit of french. Rogue was walking down the hallway toward the classroom when she passed the front door she heard knocking, she frowned and she went to the door and opened it.

" Can ah help you?" Rogue asked two men were standing there, the first one had dark hair and olive toned skin and he was much taller than the second one who was blonde and also had olive-skinned tone and they wore matching uniforms and the first one was holding a box and Rogue frowned.

" Are you Rogue?" The dark haired man asked and Rogue nodded and he looked at the second man before looking back at Rogue.

" What's going on?" She asked as she crossed her arms and the first one sighed.

" So you haven't heard." he mumbled more to himself and Rogue's brow furrowed deeper.

" Haven't heard what?"

" Remy LeBeau is dead."

**Thanks again to everybody for the AMAZING support and I thought I'd give y'all another cliffhanger I will be writing either a sequel or a prequel to this, I don't know when but hopefully soon. Also the french in this (roughly) translates: Come what may, I will love you until my dying day. I've been watching moulin rouge a lot lately and y'all probably guessed the one line where Rogue say's she hates Gambit is from the animated series.**

**So I don't own those two lines either, but anyway thanks again I hope y'all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
